


Dash

by TrashPile11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Command, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Canonical Character Death, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feeding During Sex, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, Light Angst, Masks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Pregnancy, None of the main characters use or used drugs, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scenting, Senator Ben Solo, Size Kink, Social Commentary, Sort Of, Unsafe Sex, Weepy discussion of birth control?, their hormones make them do it but they’re not in heat yet so we gonna call it consensual, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: “Employers are prohibited from discriminating based on designation and may not ask about designation at any point during the hiring process. All employers must provide paid rut/heat leave to Alpha and Omega employees.” Rey read the Chandrila Times write up of the new Order to her roommate, and best friend, Finn. “All Alphas and Omegas are required to be on scent blockers as well as wear masks in public at all times. All Omegas are strongly encouraged to also be on suppressants.”Rey is prepared for her meeting with sponsor of Order 66, Senator Benjamin Solo. She’s not prepared for him to smelllike that.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 638
Kudos: 1071
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Order 66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylocanoncrumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocanoncrumb/gifts).



> This work is inspired by and wholly dedicated to Paula ([@reylocrumbsart](https://twitter.com/reylocrumbsart) and [@reylodirtycrumb](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb) on Twitter). She’s an incredible artist and an incredible friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wear your mask 💜

  
Rey adjusts the mask on her face for what feels like the fifth time in as many minutes. It seems as though she just can’t get used to wearing one, even if Order 66 has been in effect for months now.

> _“Employers are prohibited from discriminating based on designation and may not ask about designation at any point during the hiring process. All employers must provide paid rut/heat leave to Alpha and Omega employees.” Rey read the Chandrila Times write up of the new Order to her roommate, and best friend, Finn. “All Alphas and Omegas_ **_are required_ ** _to be on scent blockers as well as wear masks in public at all times. All Omegas_ **_are strongly encouraged_ ** _to also be on suppressants.”_
> 
> _“Just bloody lovely,” she exclaimed. “As if having to take a week off every six months for scheduled heat isn’t enough, they’re_ **_mandating_ ** _blockers and making us wear fucking masks. Masks, Finn! My designation isn’t anyone’s business but my own!” She slammed her fist on the table, jostling Finn’s coffee._
> 
> _“Chin up, peanut. It’s not like only Omegas are wearing masks. People could think you’re an Alpha. You’re definitely feisty enough to be mistaken —” he was cut off by Rey hitting him in the arm. _
> 
> _“Don’t you ever compare me to those hotheaded assholes!”_
> 
> _“If the shoe fits,” he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his bicep._

Rey’s foot taps on the dark veneer floor as she anxiously waits for her turn to order. She has a meeting today with one of the senators who backed Order 66, and she arrived early enough to stop for a chai latte to calm her nerves. Being one of only three people wearing a mask in the packed Starbucks was having the opposite effect.

She tugs at the elastic ear loops of her mask, wishing she’d opted for one of her whimsically patterned ones with ties instead of the plain black one Finn insisted was _“more professional”_ and would _“get that menacing obstacle with the stick up his ass to take her seriously.”_ She supposes Finn had a point, actually. Her smart grey skirt suit has given her a _take no prisoners_ attitude since she put it on, and a daisy printed mask would ruin that edge for her.

A gust of air follows the noise of the outside world as more people enter. Rey, and the dozen other people waiting, step closer together, all sense of personal space lost in the effort to avoid the cold wind coming from the open door. She curses the long wait, eager to get off her feet. Her glossy red shoes certainly say _mancrusher_ , but the 4 inch heels have her toes screaming already.

Rey is grateful when a group of six exit the crowded space after the last one gets his drink, but she groans when another group trickles in after. She tries to ignore the crush of bodies around her, breathing deeply to calm the nerves about her impending appointment. In for four counts, out for six.

That’s when it hits her. That smell. _Alpha_.

She shakes her head, sure she’s imagining things. She’s on extra strength scent blockers, and she’s wearing her mask like a good law abiding Omega. There’s no way she can smell an Alpha through all that _and_ the smell of coffee in the air. She breathes deeply again, positive that this breath will just smell like herself within the confines of her mask.

_Alpha. Alpha is here._

She looks around the packed space, counting the number of people wearing a mask. Four. Four possibilities. She takes stock of each one, eyes getting stuck on the very tall man near the end of the line. He looks so angry standing there in his black coat, hood pulled over a head of dark tendrils, black mask covered by the hand held over his nose.

_Alpha is upset. Comfort Alpha._

Rey takes another deep breath, this time seeking out the smell, feeling herself slick as she takes it in. It smells like a Saturday spent wrapped up in bed exploring. It smells like the relief of a breeze on a blistering summer day. It smells like comfort and danger, like satisfaction and aching need. She forgets all about her nerves and her meeting, lost in the scent that promises bliss.

“Welcome to Starbucks, and thanks for your patience. What can I get started for you today?”

 _Fuck. Drink. Right._ Rey gathers her wits about her, turning to the barista to order her chai. She pays quickly and moves to the other line waiting for finished orders.

She pulls out her phone to check the time, blessing Finn for letting her borrow the Chevelle today so she could avoid the subway. She’s got 15 minutes before her meeting. Plenty of time to get her drink and find a bench to enjoy it on.

_Alpha is here._

She clenches as her Omega rattles the cage of her mind, demanding she find the source of the intoxicating scent. Slick pools in her panties, and she once again curses her wardrobe choice.

> _“Wear nice lingerie.”_
> 
> _“Finn, he’s not going to see my undergarments!”_
> 
> _“Rey, it’s for you. It’s for the confidence boost. Trust me. That burgundy set’s the same color as your shoes. You’ll feel like you’ve got his balls in your purse before you even shake hands.”_

_Fan-fucking-tastic._ Rey looks around for a restroom to sort out the soaked scraps of lace she called panties. _Thanks for the tip, Finn_.

“Chai latte for Rey!”

Grabbing her drink from the bar, she offers a quick “thanks” to the staff before making for the exit. She glances one last time at the angry, _why is he so angry?,_ man who smells like sin, and pushes the door open. Her head is still reeling from that incredible scent, but the crisp bite of chilly November air brings her back to herself even as she clutches her fuzzy coat closer around her.

Rey makes her way to the swanky office building where she’s meeting Senator Solo. Stopping at the security desk, she receives a visitor’s badge before being buzzed through to the elevators. She gets in one, grateful that it’s empty so she can remove her mask and gulp some of her drink, and rides it to the 23rd floor.

A clear glass door with _Senator Benjamin Solo, Esq_ etched into it greets her when she exits. She asks the unmasked redhead at the front desk where the restroom is and receives a curt, “Just to your left.”

She breathes a sigh of relief once she’s safely locked in the single use restroom. Taking off her mask, she gulps down more of her chai and strips off her soaked panties. _So much for the confidence boost_ , she thinks as she rinses the drenched lace in the sink before wrapping them in a paper towel and shoving them into her purse. She cleans the slick off herself as best she can and smooths down her skirt.

Crisis averted, Rey washes her hands and finishes the rest of her drink, wishing she could consume beverages in public without needing to be locked in the toilets alone. Order 66 has some good provisions, but making people wear a mask based on their designation is too far. Mandating drugs is **too far.**

Her phone chimes, warning her that her meeting starts in five minutes. She gives herself a last once over in the mirror, tucking her hair _just so,_ and pushes out of the restroom and back into the waiting area.

The room is sparsely decorated, grey chairs positioned around the area, magazines littered on various side tables, generic paintings of countrysides hanging on the walls. She stomps back to the desk with the surly man.

“Rey Johnson here to see Senator Solo. I have an appointment at 9:30.”

Looking her over, the man’s eyes squint as a scowl forms. He types something on his computer then turns back to her, a look of distaste plastered on his face. Rey’s hands worry at the hem of her blazer, and for once she’s grateful for her mask, glad the man can’t see her cheeks redden under his scrutiny.

 _Ding._ The man glances back at his computer screen. “Mister Solo will see you now.” His arm raises, gesturing at a closed door slightly behind him to the right.

Rey steps into the office, head turned back while she thanks the sour assistant. She was prepared to meet the infamous young senator who’d quickly made a name for himself sponsoring Order 66. She was not prepared for the smell that hit her as she tried to take a calming breath after closing the door.

_Alpha. Alpha is here._

Her eyes snap to the large man in a black suit and black mask with his dark glossy waves and now shocked eyes. She feels herself slicking again and wishes she’d left the soaked panties on. They were just a scrap of already wet lace, but without them she is dripping straight onto her thighs.

“Miss Johnson, please come in. Have a seat.”

His words are nice but she can hear him sniffing the air before his hand comes up to cover his mask again, eyes full of disgust as he moves to sit in a leather chair that looks oversized until his large frame fills it.

_Alpha is upset._

“Thank you, Mister Solo. Please call me Rey,” she tries to be professional, to remember what she’s here to discuss, but the intoxicating scent of him fills the room and her brain is fuzzy. She tears off her coat, suddenly feeling incredibly overheated, and sits in the proffered chair, crossing her legs to try to keep her slick contained.

“Rey. Call me Ben. You’re here to discuss Order 66?”

_I’d rather call you Alpha._

At least he has the decency not to comment on how much he hates her smell, though the derision is clear in his eyes. Yet she’s not quite sure how they can smell each other. She’s been on extra strength blockers for years, and seeing as he penned the fucking Order, she assumes he’s on them as well. Through the drugs and the masks they shouldn’t be able to scent each other at all.

Sweat starts beading at her forehead, and she blames the flush of her cheeks on the intense stare he is boring into her. A trickle of sweat flows down her neck as a matching one of slick does the same down her thigh.

“Y—yes. Enforcing blocker usage is abhorrent. Telling me what to put in my body—”

“Miss Johnson, Rey,” he cuts in, “are you saying you weren’t on blockers before the Order?”

“No, of course not, not that it’s any of your business. I’ve been on extra strength blockers since my first heat.”

A choked sound escapes him, and she startles before shaking her head and continuing.

“I’m saying you don’t get to control my body and what I put in it! And this nonsense with making Alphas and Omegas all wear masks so we can be found and discriminated against more easily? This Order of yours is rubbish.”

“There are employer antidiscrimination clauses written into the Order to prevent that. You’re on extra strength blockers?”

“Because workplaces always follow the spirit of the law and are the only places we experience bias,” she scoffs. “And yes, I’m on extra strength blockers and the strongest suppressants money can buy. Now can you please stop asking about my medication?”

“Rey, I can _smell you_. Through my blockers. Through my mask.” His gaze is intense, and she is embarrassed at how upset he looks because her smell is that repugnant.

She stands abruptly. Grabbing her coat, she runs from the office, out to the waiting room, through the clear glass door, all the way to the elevator. She presses the call button, tapping her foot until the doors open with a _ding_ and she can enter the small space. Pushing “lobby” and “door close” at the same time, she hopes that trick she read on the internet would work just this once and allow her to reach the ground uninterrupted. She sighs in relief when the doors finally enclose her, blessedly alone.

Her thighs are drenched, trails of slick reaching down almost to her knees, and she’s so fucking _hot_. Her glands throb, and she’s taking off her blazer to try to get some relief on her overheated skin. _Fresh air. Just need some air without his scent._

The elevator slows to a stop, and she rushes into the lobby and out onto the street. She’s hot, her feet hurt, and she feels like she can’t get any air. Her shoes are the first to be ripped from her body, followed by the mask. Arms weighed down with parts of her once _boss ass bitch_ outfit, Rey runs toward the garage where she’d parked the Chevelle.

* * *

He was awestruck when she waltzed right into his office. The Omega from the Starbucks. Even behind her mask he could tell she was stunning.

“Miss Johnson, please come in. Have a seat.”

He drew a deep breath, as she sat and he moved behind his desk to do the same, hoping and fearing she was the source of that intoxicating scent earlier. It would be just like an Omega’s Rights Activist to not be on blockers even after the Order passed.

 _Omega._

He scowled when his cock twitched in his pants as he tried to ignore the smell of comfort and joy and _debauchery_. He really shouldn’t be able to smell her through his own blockers and mask, but it seemed this Omega’s scent was particularly strong. He covered his face with his hand, hoping to block out some of her smell that was quickly filling the air. He needed to remain professional, and popping a knot in this meeting wouldn’t do.

“Thank you, Mister Solo. Please call me Rey.”

Oh, her voice was lovely. The lilt of her accent, so soft and feminine, hardened by the no nonsense attitude she put on for him.

_Omega is strong._

He clenched his fists, trying to reign in the voice in his head.

“Rey. Call me Ben.” _Call me Alpha._ “You’re here to discuss Order 66?” _Yes, straight to business._

He saw the flush on her cheeks as he stared at her, trying to memorize every expression. He watched sweat start beading on her forehead, and he longed to lick the drops from her skin. He could smell her slick already.

_Omega is ready._

“Y—yes. Enforcing blocker usage is abhorrent.” His work being called _abhorrent_ tore him from his urges, reminding him that he shouldn’t be able to smell her _at all._ “Telling me what to put in my body—”

“Miss Johnson, Rey,” he cut in, “are you saying you weren’t on blockers before the Order?” Maybe if she was only on blockers since March they weren’t at full effect, and that’s why his Alpha was screaming at him.

“No, of course not, not that it’s any of your business. I’ve been on extra strength blockers since my first heat.”

He choked on a breath. She didn’t look or sound like she was lying. If she was on extra strength blockers and he was on extra strength blockers then how the hell was her scent swirling in the air, clouding his mind?

“I’m saying you don’t get to control my body and what I put in it! And this nonsense with making Alphas and Omegas all wear masks so we can be found and discriminated against more easily? This Order of yours is rubbish.”

_So fiery, my Omega. So strong._

“There are employer antidiscrimination clauses written into the Order to prevent that.” _Good. On topic. Professional._ “You’re on extra strength blockers?” _Fuck._

“Because workplaces always follow the spirit of the law and are the only places we experience bias,” she scoffed. “And yes, I’m on extra strength blockers and the strongest suppressants money can buy. Now can you please stop asking about my medication?”

“Rey, I can _smell you_. Through my blockers. Through my mask.” His cock was achingly hard under his desk, and he stared at her as if her face held the key to ending his misery.

And then she was standing, running out of his office while Ben sat behind his desk with a hard-on like he’d never had before.

_Omega is running. Chase. Soothe. Claim._

He was out the main door just in time to see the elevator closing.

_Omega is getting away._

Flights of stairs disappeared behind him as he flew to the main floor, catching her scent in the lobby and following it out to the street where he tracked her to a garage. His feet carried him up more stairs, taking them two at a time to catch his Omega before she drove away.

He was panting from his chase, dragging in even more of her scent that was so strong now. The smell of Omega, of slick, of _Rey_ cloying in his head, fogging his mind and feeding his urges.

He hadn’t fooled around in a car since before he sprouted to his 6’3 frame Junior year. Why be cramped in a car when you have a perfectly luxurious bed in a house with parents who were almost never home? The sight of her standing there in her grey skirt and white button up, barefoot, with her coat, blazer, and shoes all clutched in one arm as she fumbled the keys of the black 70’s Chevy Chevelle made a very good argument.

“Omega!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Rey may be raging at discriminatory mask mandates, TrashPile11 is very pro-mask. For everyone.
> 
> SERIOUSLY. WEAR YOUR MASK.


	2. The Chevelle

“Omega!” he booms. Rey freezes in place.

“Alpha.” It comes out on a sigh.

Ben’s stalking towards her, crowding her against the car. He presses his masked face to her neck, breathing deeply. A small snarl, a hand brushing her shoulder as he rips his mask off and sniffs again.

“You smell so good, little Omega. I felt like I was going crazy when I caught your scent in line.”

“I—I smelled you, too. In the Starbucks.” Her voice a whisper, this confession for his ears alone. “I thought I’d died when I walked into your office and it smelled like _that._ But you looked so angry. I thought you hated my scent.”

He straightens up to look her in the eye, gaze searching. “You thought—” he clears his throat, “you thought I hated your scent?”

“You covered your nose!”

“I was trying to be professional! I almost— I had— you smell amazing.”

_Alpha is pleased with my scent._

“Oh, um, I didn’t know.”

She grips the keys in her hand and turns in his arms, finally unlocking the door.

“Would you like to go somewhere else to discuss this? I can’t bring myself to go back to your office, but I don’t think we should just stand here in—”

“Yes.”

He’s off her, rounding the car as she climbs in and reaches over to unlock his door.

Both seated, doors closed. The mood shifts, electrified.

They sit in silence as their scents mingle quickly in the small space, and she can feel herself slicking further, probably staining her skirt.

“I don’t think I can wait to get somewhere else, Rey,” Ben breaks the tense silence.

_Alpha wants me._

She turns to find he’s already facing her, eyes dark and hungry.

“Finn just got the car detailed,” her voice is whiny, as if she’s trying to convince herself rather than him. “We really sho—”

“Get in the backseat, Omega.”

Her face flushes at his order, cunt clenching.

_Obey Alpha. Alpha will make me feel good._

Rey clambers back, pondering how backseats in the 70s really weren’t made for what she thinks they’re about to do as he joins her.

Ben looks a bit funny seated there with her, legs angled toward each other, his large frame taking up entirely too much space. He leans over to nose at her neck again, sucking in another deep breath like he can’t get enough of her scent. She feels his hand rubbing her thigh as he grips the opposite hip, holding her in place.

“You just smell so fucking perfect.” His tongue darts out to lick a drop of sweat from behind her ear. “Taste perfect too, _fuck_.”

Rey whimpers, not sure if it’s at his tongue or his words or the feeling of his warm breath fanning her swollen glands. Her near hand grips at his thick thigh, the far one coming to clutch at his head. _Gods, that hair is as soft as it looked_. She rakes her fingers through it as he continues to nuzzle, thighs clenching.

“Alpha, please.” Her hands grip tighter when he licks a stripe up the column of her neck.

“I thought we were going to talk, Rey,” he teases.

“We can talk later,” she gruffs as she pulls his head back by the hair and directs his mouth to hers.

The first time their lips meet isn't gentle or tentative or soft. It’s a bruising of lips on each other. It’s the hand on his thigh digging nails into expensive fabric. It’s the hand on her hip coming up to rest on the side of her neck, holding her face just where he wants it.

Fire encompasses her knee then trails higher. She’s already overheated, and she fears his added warmth might burn her up. She welcomes it.

She moans into his mouth, and his tongue plunges in to meet and caress hers. When he pulls back to breathe, it’s her turn to nuzzle at his throat, kisses trailing down his smooth jaw.

Suddenly his hands are on her hips, grabbing her and lifting her as she hikes her skirt up so she can straddle his thighs. She hunches her body to keep her lips at his neck, her nose near the source of his scent, hands woven into his hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, did you come to our meeting without panties?”

“Mmm, they got too wet at Starbucks. Had to take them off.” She nips at his Adam’s apple. His hands grip into her waist as she grinds into the erection tenting his trousers.

A light grip at her throat. “I’ve been half hard since I caught your scent getting coffee, and here you are parading around without panties?”

 _Alpha_ **_wants_ ** _me._

He grips tighter, cutting off just a hint of blood flow, making her head, already cloudy with his scent filling the air, swim. His fingers snake down to part her lips, collecting some of her slick and bringing it up to meet his tongue, sucking her essence off himself as he moans.

“You taste so good, my perfect little Omega. So wet and ready for me.”

_My perfect Omega. Mine. Yes, Alpha, yours._

He does it again, this time bringing his slickened finger up to her mouth. She obediently opens, taking the wet digit in and sucking it clean, twirling her tongue around while she meets his dark gaze.

“Can you taste how perfect you are, Rey?”

Her hands fall to his chest then down further. Groping at his belt, fingers nimbly working it open.

“I need you, Ben.”

He helps her get his pants undone and pulls his cock out. He lets her pump it a few times, lost in the heady scent of them so thick in the air, growling low in his throat. And then his hands are on her.

Buttons ping. Fabric rips.

A sharp inhale.

He stares at her, taking in her flushed skin, the pretty bra holding her tits as they rise and fall in time with heaving breaths. He leans forward to bite a nipple through the fabric, earning a whine from her throat. 

“Alpha, please.” She’s grinding on him, unable to stay still when his hard cock is _right there_ with a mouthwatering knot starting to inflate at the base.

“Tell me what you need, Omega.”

“Your cock, Alpha. Need you to Fuck me.”

She’s already rising, already lining him up, already lowering onto him. His hips buck up to meet hers, patience and restraint long since gone. Hands on her hips, mouthing at her tits through scraps of burgundy lace. Nails bite into his shoulders. His hips snap into her ass in response.

“Alphaaaa,” she whines. She needs more.

Damp skin meets warm leather as he lowers her back to the seat. His knees on the bench, he places her legs on his shoulders and pounds into her. Her moans fill the car.

It’s cramped. He’s bent all the way over her, bending her in half, and his leg is slipping off the leather. He doesn’t let up. He’s hitting something in her, fulfilling some need she’s never experienced before, and she fears she’ll never find fulfilled again.

Climbing higher, his pelvis grinding just right on her clit, his cock dragging in and out of her. Sweat drips down his face, falling on her. She delights in the way their fluids mingle on her skin, their smells in the air.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.”

A chant, a prayer.

She’s panting, and it feels like every breath brings nothing but his scent. Oxygen is overrated, anyway.

He slips a hand between them to thumb at her clit, and she’s screaming, coming undone on his swelling cock.

“I’m close. Gonna give you my knot, Omega.”

“Yes Alpha, please. I need your knot, please!”

His hips crash into hers twice more before his knot catches, sealing them together, and she cums again as the first warm splash fills her, cunt spasming around him, making him growl even as he’s already finished.

Rey’s blissed out, lying cramped on Finn’s backseat with a huge Alpha knotted in her. She groans in protest as Ben lifts her and sits back down with her astride his lap once more. Situated, he pulls her to lean into his chest and draws lazy circles on her back.

The air is thick with their breaths, windows fogged. She feels calm. She’s never been with an Alpha before, but she’s heard about the frenzy to be filled. Nobody ever told her how amazing it would feel to be stuck together after, still full of him.

Neither speaks, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Even when his knot deflates and cum dribbles out onto his trousers, they sit there in the steamed up car, breathing in the scent of each other and what they’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I think Finn might be interested to know what just happened in his car. Or maybe not.
> 
> Everyone behold the amazing art Paula drew for this chapter! And then go follow her if you somehow aren't already because she is a literal gem of a human [@reylocrumbsart](https://twitter.com/reylocrumbsart) and [@reylodirtycrumb](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb) on Twitter.


	3. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to catch anyone unaware; there's some ~social commentary~ in this chapter, including a mention of food insecurity in Rey's past. The social commentary will likely not be restricted to this chapter alone.
> 
> There's also a reference to "bearing pups" here, but I promise there will be no pregnancy in this fic.

Ben is the first to speak, breaking the spell that had fallen over them. He clears his throat and Rey pulls back from where she’s nestled in his chest to look into his relaxed face.

“We should probably head somewhere to clean up and then have our meeting.”

Her face hardens. A curt nod. 

Looking around the car, she finds her torn shirt and picks it up with a sigh.

“I liked this shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

She holds the torn article up to her chest. “I’m not some little mistress you can buy off, Mr. Solo.”

“Oh I’m Mr. Solo now that you’ve taken my knot in the backseat of a car?”

“If we’re going to be having that meeting I think it best we try to regain some professionalism.”

A dry laugh.

“Sure, Rey. I’m sure I’ll be thinking about professionalism when I’m having your slick dry cleaned off my pants.”

She rolls her eyes and climbs into the front seat.

“I have a roommate I’d prefer did not see me like this,” she gestures to her outfit of just skirt and lacy bra. “Can we hold this meeting at yours?”

He sighs. “Sure, Rey.”

* * *

The drive is silent but for the wind rushing through the rolled down windows. With all the fresh air, Rey finally feels like she can think clearly, and she’s trying not to panic about what they just did.

_People hook up all the time._

_Not with their political enemies._

_It’s called a hatefuck!_

_In the back of your best friend’s car._

_I’ll get the car detailed again. The super deluxe package._

**_Get your shit together, Rey._ **

She pulls up to a large house in the suburbs of Chandrila. It figures he’d live in luxury while making laws that barely impact him. There are pretty trees framing his driveway, and when she pulls up to the garage she notices perfectly trimmed hedges lining the front of the house.

Parking directly in front of the left garage door, she rolls up the windows and turns back to look at Ben Solo still cramped in the backseat of Finn’s Chevelle.

“Can you open the door so your whole neighborhood doesn’t get an eyeful?”

His gaze drops to her chest as if he’d forgotten he could see her pretty nipples through her bra. He lifts his eyes back up to hers, and there’s a hunger in them that sends bolts of heat straight to her core.

He maneuvers his large frame out the passenger door to punch a code into the keypad between the doors. Waving his arm with a flourish, the one she’s parked in front of starts to rise.

Rey pulls the car into the empty spot, mindful not to scratch the paint. She takes a deep breath to steel her nerves, reminds herself that she’s a boss ass bitch whether she’s wearing a power suit or nothing at all, and opens the door to step out.

Most garages have a musty odor. Some may smell a bit like grease, some like gasoline. Some smell like damp moldy concrete and give her a headache. Ben’s garage doesn’t smell like that. 

It smells like a cozy autumn evening in front of the fire. It smells like the promise of more delicious orgasms just like the one she had less than thirty minutes ago. It smells like Alpha. It smells like Ben.

She can feel herself slicking again, and she hasn’t even entered the fucking house.

Already at the entrance to his home, Ben pushes the button to lower the garage door behind her. She walks toward him, shoulders back, head held high. He doesn’t need to know how much his pheromones are still affecting her.

He ushers her into the house, shutting the door behind her.

She thought his scent was strong in the garage, but it was nothing compared to being in his home. A giant staircase, rich maple hardwood, an abstract painting that probably cost more than her college education. She can’t focus on any of it because suddenly slick is trailing down her thighs again and there's a cramping low in her belly.

“Guest bath is just through there,” He gestures to her right. “I’ll go find a shirt for you to wear.”

She whimpers.

Concern mars his brow, and he steps close to her, invading her space, bringing more of that delicious aroma with him. His nose is back at her neck, nuzzling at her dampening skin, trying to ascertain what’s wrong and to fix it. _Damn Alpha instincts._

He stiffens.

A deep sniff.

“Did you come to this meeting right before your fucking _heat_?!”

_Alpha is upset. Calm._

She clenches her fists, nails digging into her palm providing a distraction from her Omega’s insistence. “Excuse me? You think I’m that stupid?”

“Well, you did come here to fight with me about the necessity of blockers and masks. I wouldn’t put it past one of you Omega’s Rights Activists to have so little awareness of how your heat can affect the Alphas around you.”

_Alpha. Is. Angry. Fix it.  
_

“Oh, right, it’s all about you _fucking_ Alphas and how **our** scents impact **you**. I have a job and a life of my own to worry about getting ruined by my hormones, thank you very much.” She pulls back to put some distance between them, crossing her arms, longing to not feel so vulnerable, so exposed. “I’ve never disagreed that blockers are important. I disagree with mandating them, especially because we still have to pay for them ourselves. I can afford extra strength blockers now, but as an 18 year old Omega who’d aged out of the system I could barely afford _food_.”

His eyes bore into her as she speaks, her inner Omega rages against her upsetting him. She presses on.

“You want Alphas and Omegas to be on blockers? Great. Create a program that provides them for free. But you can’t just go requiring we take them as if people are _not_ taking them by choice. We know how much they help. It’s a question of access.” Her voice rises as she speaks, fire echoing off the tall ceilings of his house. “And these masks! Do you know how many times I’ve gotten called ‘Omega Bitch’ walking down the street since March?”

Ben sighs as if they’re having this argument for the fortieth time not the first. “Both the blocker and the mask mandates were enacted for public safety.” His voice is droll, the words practiced. “Well matched Alpha/Omega pairs can trigger each other. Blockers work on a chemical level of prevention, and masks add an extra physical layer.”

“Fat lot of good they’re doing for _us_. We’re both on blockers, we both wear our masks,” a cramp rips through her, making her pant for a moment before stating the obvious. “Now I’m going into fucking _heat_.”

She doubles over, clutching her belly. When it passes, the heat of anger is gone, replaced by a different heat and a primal need. She looks into his eyes, imploring.

“Alpha, please.”

“What do you need, Omega?” His tone is somehow both impatient and imploring, and if she weren’t so high on his scent and her own need she’d call him a twat for even asking.

“Your knot, Alpha. Need your knot,” she whines.

He cradles her to his chest, rubbing softly on her back.

“Sweet Omega, asking so nicely for my knot.” He kisses the top of her head as her nails dig into his shirt. “Ah, ah, sweetie. Keep those claws to yourself.”

He plucks her hands from his clothing and puts them around his neck before lifting her, arms under her knees and back. She nuzzles into his neck, sniffing and licking at the salty skin.

“Alpha please hurry. It hurts!”

A nip at his scent gland. His grip tightens.

“Careful, Omega.”

She sucks on the tender skin as he carries them both up the stairs into a large bedroom. He sets her on the bed, gently extricating himself from her eager grasp and stepping back.

“Alphaaaa,” she whines, scurrying to rejoin him.

“Stay put, Omega.”

_Alpha says to stay. Make a nest for Alpha._

She collects all of the many pillows on his bed, arranging and fluffing them to her liking. She rubs her scent glands on the soft fabrics, mingling her scent with his. Blankets are next, gathered and scented and placed just so.

When another cramp pierces her she turns back to see Ben has stripped out of his shiny shoes and starched shirt and soiled slacks. Miles of smooth pale skin begging for her to rub her scent on them.

“Such a pretty nest my little Omega made.”

_Alpha likes my nest._

Her hands rub at her hot center for a hint of relief.

He’s on her, gathering both wrists into one giant paw, the other going to rest on her throat. A threat.

“That's my job, Omega.”

There’s fire in his words. There’s fire in her veins.

“Alpha I can’t— I need— please!”

She struggles to extract her hands, but his grip holds firm. He pulls her to stand next to the bed, and the hand on her throat moves behind her to pull down the zipper on her skirt, push it down her hips, grope her firm ass on the way.

Skirt pooled at her feet, she squirms under his gaze, clad only in that damned burgundy lace bra. And finally he’s unclasping it, letting her hands free to draw it down and off her arms. She reaches to grab at him but he swats her hands away.

_Alpha doesn’t want me._

“Want to touch you,” she whines. It’s all she has now. Pleas and whines and whimpers.

“Hands at your sides. I want to see how pretty my Omega is.”

_His Omega. Obey._

Rey reluctantly lets her hands fall to her sides, and Ben steps back to rake his eyes over her body. She takes the time to do the same. Broad shoulders. So broad.

_Alpha is big._

Pronounced pecs, bulging biceps.

 _Alpha is strong_.

A smooth stomach, lightly defined abs. A trail of fine dark hairs leading to a proud erection jutting straight out, inches upon inches of angry red skin and veins leading to a purpled head weeping for her touch.

_Alpha will take care of me._

Slick flows freely down her legs, dripping on the skirt pooled at her feet. He clears his throat but she can’t look away from the slight bulge at the base making her mouth water.

“Omega. Look at me.”

She tears her eyes from the knot she’s so desperate to feel. His gaze isn’t just hungry now. It’s starved.

* * *

The way Rey sucked on his glands as Ben carried her to his bedroom was a distraction to say the least. It was all he could do not to knot her again right on the stairs, but his inner Alpha insisted she would need a nest.

He laid his prize on the California King bed and stepped back. He knew he’d be in rut soon, and he needed to make sure everything was ready for them to be out of commission for a few days.

_Ok, just went grocery shopping. Should be fine. Gotta let work know. Shit, what do I do about her work? Emergency contact in her phone? Fuck, where’s her phone?_

“Alphaaaa,” she whined, breaking him from his train of thought.

“Stay put, Omega.”

He watched her start to build her nest on his bed and typed out a quick email to Hux letting him know he’d be unavailable for the next 5 days. _Actually, make it a week._ After setting a reminder in his phone to have Rey contact someone as soon as he was knotted in her where he belonged, he stripped himself efficiently, laying his clothes on a grey chair in the corner of the room.

Ben returned to her just as her rustling stopped, and she looked at him wide eyed, pleading.

_Omega made a nest for me._

“Such a pretty nest my little Omega made.”

Rey’s hands dropped to rub at herself, and his inner Alpha raged.

_Satisfy Omega._

He sprung on her, pulling both of her delicate wrists into one of his large hands. The other he placed on her pretty neck, feeling the fluttering of her pulse.

“That's my job, Omega.”

“Alpha I can’t— I need— please!”

_Satisfy. Omega._

She fought to get her hands out of his grasp, and he was surprised how close she got to breaking free.

_Omega is strong. Will bear strong pups._

Fuck, they hadn’t talked birth control. Most suppressants have one built in, but she hadn’t mentioned which one she was on. Another thing he needed to remember to talk about in the brief moments of postcoital clarity before their biologies took over again.

He brought her to stand with him beside the bed, letting the hand on her throat move behind her slim frame to pull down the zipper on her skirt. He pushed it down, groping her firm ass as he did. He wanted to look, but he wanted to see all of her at once.

Her pretty lace bra was just an obstacle to be quickly unclasped. Realizing it wasn’t coming off with Rey’s hands clutched in front of her, he released them to let it drop to the floor with her skirt. His pulse pounded in his ears.

She reached to grab him, but he’d waited so long to see her bare before him. He swatted her hands away.

“Want to touch you,” she whined.

_Omega is upset. Soothe.  
_

“Hands at your sides. I want to see how pretty my Omega is.”

Rey’s hands fell limply as Ben stepped back to finally take in her form. Angry red scent glands on either side of her neck sloped into slim shoulders dotted with freckles led to delicate collar bones made for nipping.

His eyes drifted lower.

Soft pert breasts he longed to feel filling his palms with pretty pink nipples perfect for nibbling.

_Taste Omega._

Toned tummy, hip bones a bit too pronounced.

_Feed Omega._

A neatly trimmed strip of hair on an otherwise smooth patch of skin at the apex of her thighs. Slick trailing in rivers down her legs, making his mouth water.

_Omega is ready for my knot._

“Omega. Look at me.”

There was a moment, just a brief fleeting thing, where they stood staring into each other’s eyes, panting like his giant bedroom had as little space and oxygen as the backseat of the Chevelle. It felt as if the air was nothing but their mingling scents.

And then he lunged for her, knocking them both onto the bed. One hand in her hair, the other gripping her hip, kneading, bruising, _marking._

_Mine._


	4. The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags re:birth control

Rey’s back hits the bed, but all she can feel is Ben’s grip in her hair, his fingers digging into her hip.

_Mark me, Alpha._

He wrenches her head to the side and licks up her neck, over her scent gland. Her head spins.

She’s mewling and writhing underneath his massive form, hands clawing at his biceps. He sucks hungrily at her as she bucks up into him.

“Alpha,” she whines.

He grunts into her neck, nibbling at the hot skin. His hand moves back to grip her ass making her nails dig into his shoulders. He hisses, biting her just soft enough not to break skin.

She moans. Nothing has ever felt quite so _right_.

“Yes, Alpha. Bite me. Mark me. Please.”

He soothes the indents with his tongue before bringing his attentions lower. Nipping at her collarbones. Sucking a bruise over her heart. Trailing his tongue between her breasts.

She threads her hands in his hair, tugging him to the side.

When his lips close over her nipple she lets out a moan. It’s ecstasy. When his teeth bite down lightly she screams. She was wrong before, _this_ is ecstasy.

“Such perfect tits, my little Omega has.”

_Yours, Alpha._

Her hips are still bucking up into him, seeking friction and fullness. He takes pity on her and draws a hand down to insert a finger.

“M-more. Alpha I need more.” Her cries are getting frantic. The thirst for him unquenchable.

He chuckles against her breast, inserting two and then three fingers, pumping them into her slick heat. The stretch is blissful. She can feel herself climbing already.

Switching sides, he gives the other nipple the same attention, sucking, licking, biting, driving her higher. Her fists clench in his hair.

“Alpha I need your knot. Please!”

“Come for me, Omega. Come on my fingers, and I’ll give you my knot.”

He drags his thumb along her clit, biting down hard on her nipple, and she crashes. Her eyes squeeze shut as lightning flows through her veins. He withdraws himself, pulling his fingers from her to lick at his drenched hand.

Normally an orgasm might take the edge off. This one leaves her ravenous.

Their eyes meet. Hunger sees hunger.

Ben draws each finger into his mouth to savor her, releasing the last with a _pop._ She pulls him in for a kiss, tongues battling, tasting her slick on him.

A whine slips from her throat when a hand cups her breast, tweaking her spit soaked nipple.

“Alphaaaa.” Her voice is raw need.

“What do you need Omega?” He sounds wrecked. Like he’d give her the world if she asked for it.

“Your knot Alpha.” She’s sobbing. “Please. I need— I need—”

Ben draws himself up, and she cries out at the loss, quickly turning to a squeal as he flips her over and yanks her hips to him. He’s lining himself up, dragging his head across her wet folds.

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

“Please!”

He grips her hip and plunges into her, not a bit tentative. She sobs in relief.

Her tits bounce as she meets him thrust for thrust. Even the feeling of the air on her skin is a caress pushing her toward another peak.

“Such a good Omega, taking your Alpha’s cock.”

_My Alpha._

Rey is past the point of words, reduced to grunts and whines and moans. Her glands hot and throbbing, matching the hot throbbing of her cunt.

The pillows and blankets that make up her nest are jostled with the force of his thrusts. She grasps at the sheets for purchase, nails digging into the luxurious fabric.

All she knows is the drag is his cock, just starting to inflate at the base, stretching her further. Her loud cries of pleasure fill the large room.

And then she feels a hand gripping the side of her neck, fingers pushing her head back. He moves his thumb to brush against her mating gland, sending jolts of pleasure directly to her clit, making her spasm around him.

“So. Fucking. Good. You like when I touch your gland, baby?”

She’s mindlessly nodding, her brain turned to goo and dripping out her cunt. He leans over to mouth at her gland, and she comes undone.

“Yes! Come for me, Omega!”

It feels like her orgasm is never ending. The smack of his balls on her clit, his hot breath still fanning at her swollen gland, his fingers digging into her skin leaving bruises in their wake. The feeling of his knot growing with each pass. Each sensation sends more slivers of rapture ricocheting through her body.

“You want my knot, Omega?”

_Alpha’s knot._

She nods in earnest.

“Fucking say it then.”

“Want, Alpha. Need!”

“Tell me, Omega,” He growls.

“Your knot, Alpha! Need your knot!”

One, two more rough thrusts into her, and with a snarl his knot catches, locking them together.

She feels his warm spend spilling into her as he languidly licks at her neck, making her twitch and shudder under him. 

“So sensitive,” he breathes.

“Mmph.”

He chuckles.

And then Ben is gathering her body to him and scooting them both to lie properly in the bed. Rey lets loose a contented sigh when his leg drapes over hers. She can feel his heartbeat in his knot, the slowing rhythm matching her own throbbing.

“My good little Omega, taking my knot so well.”

_His Omega. His. Alpha’s._

His hand reaches up from under her to cup her breast, causing her to shiver, another ripple of pleasure flowing through her.

“Are you cold?”

“No, Alpha.”

“Mmm, just needy then? Full of my knot and still craving more?”

He bucks into her, moving just a fraction but making her breath hitch nonetheless. He does it again.

“Just a greedy little thing, hmm? My Omega just can’t get enough?”

Her hand snakes down to rub at her clit, bumping against where they’re joined. She feels how taught the skin is there, flushes as her inner Omega preens at being stretched to fit her Alpha.

He roughly grabs her wrist, pinning it against the breast he’d been holding.

“That’s my job, Omega.”

She whines.

“You can ask, Omega. Let me take care of you. Let _your Alpha_ take care of you.”

_My Alpha. Alpha will take care of me._

“Please Alpha. I need more.”

“Such a good girl, asking for what you need.”

_Alpha is pleased._

Fingers appear on her clit, and she bucks back into him, drawing a growl from his throat.

“Careful, Omega.”

They find a new rhythm, grinding and rubbing and writhing together on the bed. He releases her wrist to pinch at her nipple, and she takes advantage of her freedom to reach back and grasp at his hip, urging him on.

It’s a fast ascent, already so deliciously full of him, and soon Rey is falling again, fluttering on his knot with a cry.

Pulling his hand up to her mouth, he offers her his fingers. She lazily licks him clean, content in tasting their combined spends from his skin while blissfully full of him.

Heat has never been like this before. It’s always been just her and her knotting dildo and making herself come as much as she pleases yet somehow never enough. Three orgasms by Ben’s hand, _Alpha’s hand,_ and she’s blessedly exhausted.

* * *

“Please!”

Ben gripped her hip as if it were his only anchor to reality as he sheathed himself in her. She was so tight and wet and _hot._ And she fit him so well, every inch of him slotting in her like she was made for him.

“Such a good Omega, taking your Alpha’s cock.”

Blood rushed in his ears. All he could see was the fullness of her ass, the delicious curve of her waist, the red swollen gland at the back of her slender neck. His mouth watered at the sight.

_Bite. Claim._

The delicious slide in and out of her had his knot inflating. He wanted it to keep going forever. He wanted to knot her now.

Rey’s loud cries of pleasure filled the room, surrounding him the way her scent did. He needed to surround her, too.

He reached down to grip the side of her pretty neck, admiring how small she looked in his hand. His fingers pushed her head back, forcing her back to arch at that perfect angle.

He could already feel the throbbing of her mating gland, and he hadn’t even touched it yet. Stretching his thumb to feel the hot swollen skin, he brushed over it. She shuddered in pleasure, her cunt spasming and clenching at him.

“So. Fucking. Good. You like when I touch your gland, baby?”

She nodded in his grasp, rapid jerking motions jostling his hand.

_Omega is pleased._

He couldn’t help but to arch over her, mouthing at the place his inner Alpha longed to sink his teeth. She clamped down harder at the sensation.

“Yes! Come for me, Omega!”

Ben could feel her body shuddering, spasming, jerking in his grasp. His fingers dug deeper into her skin, no doubt bruising her.

_Mark Omega._

He increased his pace, hips crashing into her ass, balls slapping off her dripping slit. Her fluttering walls were going to be his undoing.

“You want my knot, Omega?”

She nodded rapidly, head almost crashing into his in her haste to approve. 

“Fucking say it then.”

“Want, Alpha. Need!”

_Omega needs._

“Tell me, Omega,” He growls.

“Your knot, Alpha! Need your knot!”

_Claim Omega._

With a couple of thrusts and a snarl he felt himself catch in her, locking them together.

It was bliss inside her, warm and wet. He could stay there forever, shooting into her as she milked him. He licked lazily at her neck, drawing more little twitches and moans from her spent body.

“So sensitive.”

“Mmph.”

He chuckled.

It wasn’t uncomfortable where they were, his body draped over her, legs either side of hers. But she’d made such a pretty nest for them, and it’d be a shame not to use it. He moved them to relax in the cocoon of blankets, draping a leg over hers.

Rey let out a breathy moan. She was still twitching slightly on his cock, dragging his pleasure out further.

“My good little Omega, taking my knot so well.”

Ben longed to be closer, to fully envelop her slight form. He reached a hand under her and up to cup her breast. She shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“No, Alpha.” It was a whine, and suddenly he knew why she shivered.

“Mmm, just needy then? Full of my knot and still craving more?”

He jerked into her, barely moving at all. Her breath hitched. He did it again.

“Just a greedy little thing, hmm? My Omega just can’t get enough?”

He didn’t notice she’d drawn a hand to rub her clit until he felt her fingers bumping against his knot. His Alpha raged. He snatched her wrist, pinning it against the breast he’d been fondling.

_Mine._

“That’s my job, Omega,” he snarled.

She whined.

“You can ask, Omega. Let me take care of you. Let _your Alpha_ take care of you.”

“Please Alpha. I need more.”

_Satisfy Omega._

“Such a good girl asking for what you need.”

His large fingers met her clit, and when she bucked back into him it felt like sin. He growled.

“Careful, Omega.”

Grinding into each other, his fingers at her clit, they managed to find a rhythm together. He missed her breasts.

Releasing her wrist, he immediately pinched her nipple, teasing the sensitive bud. She grabbed at his hip, urging him on. As if he needed any extra encouragement.

He knew she wouldn’t last long. She was already stretched so tight around his knot, and he could feel her speeding heartbeat where they were joined. He pinched and twisted at her nipple, circled her clit, and then she was cresting on him again, screaming out into his room.

Reluctantly, he drew his fingers away from where he could still feel himself pulsing. He placed his hand before her, offering her his fingers, and with languid licks and a contended hum she cleaned him off.

His knot began to deflate. Rey whimpered as he slipped from her and his spend seeped out. He mindlessly scooped the stray drops back into her, quieting her cries. He let her clean his fingers off once more.

With his Alpha’s need to _claim_ sated for the moment, Ben began to come back to himself. He knew there was something they needed to discuss, he just couldn’t quite put his finger—

“Birth control!” He blurted.

_Don’t control. Breed!_

Rey started in his arms.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “We didn’t discuss it. Is your suppressant also birth control?”

She sniffled.

“Rey?”

“Alpha doesn’t want my pups?”

_I upset Omega. Fix._

“No! No, Omega. I want your pups. I’m sure you’d bear such strong pups.”

A sob wracked her, making her shake in his arms.

“I can’t give Alpha pups,” she cried, scratching at a spot on her arm.

He gently laid his hand over hers, stilling her hand to keep her from hurting herself.

“Do you have an implant, Omega?”

Another sob.

“Y-yes!”

“It’s ok, Omega. I’ll breed you until it sticks.”

She sniffled again, softly.

“Thank you Alpha.”

“Of course, Rey.”

He held her, stroking her hair as she settled, until he heard her soft snores.

And then his phone started to chime. He rushed out of the warm embrace to silence it before it could disturb her, checking the screen to find a reminder he’d left himself before his instincts took over fully.

> _Find Rey’s phone - emergency contact? work?_

Ben wracked his brain, trying to remember if he’d even _seen_ her phone, let alone if he knew where it was. His best guess was her coat pocket, which he assumed was still in her car. He padded out of the room to rush downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you want more smut? Good. Because I intend to live up to the both parts of the “porn with plot” tag. Mostly the first part.


	5. The Chevelle, Part II

Rey wakes to a voracious hunger within her.

_Alpha. Where is Alpha?_

She frantically searches the bedroom, the closet, the en suite.

“Alpha!”

She tries to track him, but the whole house smells of his delicious scent. Her anxiety spikes.

_Alpha left me. He doesn’t want me._

She traipses out of the bedroom.

There are four other doors on this floor, all closed. She rushes down the stairs, catching herself on the railing when a cramp hits on the last step.

“Alpha!” She cries out, tears welling in her eyes.

She reaches down to paw at her dripping slit, providing some temporary relief for at least one problem.

A curse to her left. She runs toward the sound.

The door to the garage is open, and she walks in to find Ben, still nude, bent into the Chevelle, digging around the floor of the backseat.

“Finally!”

“Alpha?”

He scrambles out of the car.

“Rey? What are you doing out of your nest?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” she sniffles. “I thought you—"

She stumbles forward with a whimper as a particularly hard cramp hits, catching herself on the hood of the car. He rushes to her side.

“Alpha it hurts.”

“I know, Omega. We need to tell someone you’re safe, though. That’s why I left. To find your phone,” he says, holding it up.

“Need you now, Alpha.”

Her hands grope for him, fingers finding his cock already erect and giving a pump. He groans, dragging a hand down his face.

“I’ll give you my cock, Omega. Then you’re going to get in touch with a friend.”

Rey bends fully over the hood of the Chevelle. She looks back to watch Ben move behind her and widen his stance, lining himself up with her dripping slit.

He drags the head along her, coating it in slick before slowly pushing in an inch.

Backing out a fraction, pushing in again.

She whines for more.

He continues his languid pace, feeding her just a bit more on each slow pass until he’s fully seated in her.

He stills.

“Alpha please don’t stop.”

“I said I’d give you my cock and then you’d get in touch,” he says, handing her the phone. “Call your friend, Omega.”

She tries thrusting back into him, taking what she needs. He grips both hips tightly, forcing her to still.

“The sooner you get to typing in a number the sooner I can knot my Omega. _Call your friend.”_

Rey’s thumb presses the home button on her phone, clicks to make a call. Her cunt spasms around the Alpha cock sitting in her. Her hands shake.

“Alpha please,” her voice warbles, ”I can’t.”

“A text then. Give it here.” She passes him the phone, hands coming to play with her breasts when they’re free. “Who am I sending this to?”

“Finn.”

“And your job?”

“Finn.” 

His hands are both occupied then, and she takes the opportunity to grind against him.

A smack lands on her ass, making her clench down and cry out.

“Be a good girl and stay still. Or I’ll knot your mouth instead of this pretty cunt.”

She whines but goes back to kneading her tits, worrying the sensitive peaks. It’s all she can do not to melt into a puddle of unmet need right there.

An eternity passes. Long moments of him typing before she finally hears the beautiful sound of a message being sent.

But then he pulls out of her, and she shrieks.

“Alpha, please, I was good! Please, I need your knot!”

She stands, turning to face him, tears threatening to spill.

She goes to speak again, but he’s kissing her, his lips crushing her own.

Her pleas die in her throat.

Tongues dueling in a war they both win, she’s again assaulted by how perfect he tastes. And when his teeth graze her lip electricity shoots straight to her core.

She aches. Aches for more heady kisses. Aches to be filled. Aches for _more._

He’s groping at her thighs, lifting her up even with the phone still in his hand. He lays her back on the hood of the car.

Placing the phone in the middle of her chest, just under her collar bones, he bends over to whisper in her ear.

“Such a good Omega. Hold that phone there while I reward you for being so patient.”

She grasps at it, holding it to her chest just as he starts to move in her, short rhythmic thrusts into her dripping core. His hands gripping into her hips, leaving more mottled bruises behind as her nails dig into his forearm.

The squelching sounds of him moving inside her echo off the garage walls.

When he begins to drag them together in longer strokes she keens, heels digging into his ass, urging him on.

“More!”

“My greedy girl. I’ll give you more, Omega. Play with those pretty tits for me.”

Her fingers find her breast again, massaging the soft flesh. Each pinch of her nipple sends fire to her core.

Ben’s hands are so warm on her skin, his cock scorching within her. She’s already so overheated, but she wants to burn.

“Harder, Alpha. Please!”

He quickens his pace, drawing out only to slam back in. She can’t keep up, can’t do anything but lie there and _take it._

A drop of sweat makes its way down her neck. His eyes zero in on it, leaning down to let his tongue dart out to lick it up.

She moans.

His tongue laps at her neck. Each pass on her scent gland edges her higher, nudging her closer to another orgasm. It’s too much. It’s not enough.

“Mark me. Please Alpha. Bite me.”

He growls.

Rapture meets her when his teeth touch the sensitive flesh. Pulse pounding, eyes squeezed shut. Hanging on to shreds of sanity as he wrings every drop of pleasure from her.

The hand on her chest lies still, and Ben must notice because he’s knocking it out of the way to growl into her skin.

“Did. I. Fucking. Say. You. Could. Stop?”

“No,” Rey whines.

He bites the swell of her breast, and she clenches down on him. He does it again, harder, bruising.

When Ben pulls back to rut into her with abandon he growls again, eyes narrowing in on the marks his teeth left in her neck, her breast. He stares as her tits bounce in time with his thrusts.

“Your clit, Omega. Make yourself cum for me again.”

“I can’t,” she cries, but her hand crawls downward despite herself. She circles her clit, overwhelmed with pleasure and still drawing more.

It doesn’t take long. The drag of his swelling knot in and out of her, the heat of his gaze on her chest, the practiced sensation of her own fingers on her clit.

She careens over the edge again, begging to be bred and knotted and marked and mated in a mindless orgasmic haze. And then she feels him still above her, his cock pulsing as heat flows inside her.

As Rey lies beneath him on the hood of the car, sweaty and spent, she feels almost normal for a moment. And she again questions what the hell she’s doing with this Alpha senator.

But he’s bending over her, scooping her up, walking them back into the house with her phone still clasped to the sticky skin of her chest. And she feels so safe, knotted to him as he brings them into an opulent kitchen.

_Alpha will protect me._

He sets her on a counter next to the sink, and she takes the opportunity to place her phone next to her. Both hands free, she brushes her sweaty hair out of her face as Ben stretches to grab a glass and then turns to fill it with water, offering it to her.

_Alpha provides._

* * *

“Alpha, please, I was good! Please, I need your knot!”

Rey’s cry for him made his ego swell even as his Alpha raged at being out of her for even a moment. Pulling out of her tight heat was near agony, but Ben wanted to see her pretty face, watch her little tits bounce as he fucked her.

She rose and turned to face him, anger in her movement and tears in her eyes.

_Omega is fiery. So strong._

He crushed his lips to hers, tongue invading her mouth. Staking claim. His teeth nipped at her lips, unable to control the urge to _bite._

His hands were lifting her unbidden, wrapping her legs around his waist. He cursed the phone still clutched in one hand, depriving him of inches of sweet contact.

He laid her back onto the hood of the Chevelle and set the cursed device on the flat of her chest, bending to growl lowly in her ear.

“Such a good Omega. Hold that phone there while I reward you for being so patient.”

Her hand flew to grasp at it, making that inner voice preen at her obedience.

And then he was moving in her, small thrusts to start. Her nails left crescent marks in his arm, helping him tune out that primal chant.

_More. More. More._

He focused on the lewd sounds of their movements, drawing into her in longer strokes to hear her moan. Her heels dug into his ass in reward.

“More!”

“My greedy girl. I’ll give you more, Omega. Play with those pretty tits for me.”

His eyes tracked her hand as it moved to pinch and pull at her sensitive flesh. She switched sides, visibly upset that one hand was already occupied. 

“Harder, Alpha. Please!”

_MORE!_

He sped up, giving in to the twin demands. His hips slammed into her, balls slapping on her ass. She wasn’t an active participant anymore, just lying there a pliant little thing.

Catching sight of a drop of sweat dripping down the column of her neck, he couldn’t help but to lean down to catch it. He’d almost forgotten how incredible she tasted, so overwhelmed he was with how she _felt_ and _smelled._

He needed to keep tasting, tongue laving at her neck, working at those delicious scent glands.

“Mark me. Please Alpha. Bite me.”

_Mark. Bite. Claim._

He growled, reigning in the beast within as he bit down. Not hard enough to break skin. Not hard enough to _claim._

_Not hard enough._

He could tell she was coming, her sweet cunt fluttering around him as her hands stilled on her breast. Brushing her motionless hand out of the way, he moved his mouth to replace it.

“Did. I. Fucking. Say. You. Could. Stop?” he growled.

“No,” Rey whined.

He bit into her breast, and the way she clenched down on him had more blood rushing to fill the ever growing bulge at the base of his cock. It felt like heaven. He bit down again, harder, just to feel her do it once more.

His balls were tightening, his cock throbbing within her tight heat. He straightened so he could pound into her with the force his Alpha craved, growling when he saw the marks his teeth had littered across her torso.

_Mine._

Her pretty tits danced as he rutted into her, but he needed to see her face as she came undone for him again.

“Your clit, Omega. Make yourself cum for me again.”

“I can’t,” she screamed even as her hand snaked down to circle at her clit.

Ben could feel how close she was. Was himself holding on, gripping harder into her hips to keep himself from coming.

But then she was screaming and begging for unspeakable things as her cunt spasmed around him.

_Mark. Knot. Breed. Mate._

He couldn’t hold out any longer. His muscles tensed, a tingle shot down his spine. He stilled as he finally slipped fully and, for a time, irrevocably into her.

He stood there a moment. Scanning over her.

Her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, brows perfectly arched, piercing hazel eyes with mascara smudged so artfully it looked as if it could’ve been intentional.

And her freckles. His heart squeezed in his chest as he took in the freckles. He pointedly ignored the feeling, eyes roving further to the gentle slope of her nose and her kiss swollen lips.

He longed to kiss them again, but his mouth was suddenly dry. _Water. Right. Humans need water._ He lifted her off the car with a groan, turning to bring them both to the kitchen.

Setting her on the marble countertop, he plucked a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water from the in-sink filter, and placed it into her hand.

Rey drank greedily from the cup, rivulets of water sluicing down her chin. When she set the empty glass down next to her phone he found himself licking up the mess, drawing back to see her pretty face flushed red.

Rather than comment, he simply refilled the glass for himself.

He could feel her eyes on his throat as he swallowed, the heat of her gaze shooting daggers through his veins.

Holding the empty vessels in front of her, he looked into those beautiful eyes. There was a glimmer of something there. Sadness? Need?

“More water?”

“No.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“What do you need then?”

“Nothing.”

“What’s wrong, Omega?”

“Nothing.”

He slammed the glass down, the clang ringing in the air.

**“Tell me what’s wrong, Omega.”**

An Alpha command. He used them fairly frequently, but something in him niggled about the wrongness of using one on her like this. He buried that voice. His Alpha needed to know what was wrong so he could _fix it._

“I’ve never been with an Alpha before. Never had someone take care of me. It feels nice.”

“That’s not something wrong.”

“It’s you.”

“What’s me?”

“You’re what’s wrong.”

She may as well have shoved a knife through his heart for how much her words hurt him.

_Omega doesn’t want me._

“I’m what’s wrong?”

“You’re Senator Benjamin Fucking Solo. Your campaign is primarily funded by First Order Pharmaceuticals donations. You pushed through that goddamn bill requiring people be on blockers, which First Order produces. I did my homework, Ben. You’re corrupt. And I’m here letting you take care of me. Enjoying it, even. Drooling over the idea of being knotted more.”

He wasn’t expecting this diatribe. Not while she was in heat. Not while he was knotted inside her. He underestimated her fire, her ire. She’d come to him on a mission, and it seemed even her biology couldn’t back burner that for long.

He sighed.

“Rey, I don’t know what to say to you to make this better.”

His cock was deflating, cum starting to dribble onto the counter. But he held himself still in her, hoping to keep her physically close if she wouldn’t let him be anything else.

“You can’t,” she sighed, a resigned note to her voice that broke him just that much further.

He shouldn’t be so affected by her feelings. Shouldn’t care that she all but hated him. It had to be the Alpha instincts telling him to protect her that made him yearn to see her smile and laugh.

He lifted his hand to softly stroke her face, heart swelling when she leaned into it.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, his hand snapping back to his side as she bolted straight up.

Reverie broken, he stepped back, freeing their bodies and the rest of his spend. She hopped down from the counter, stretching her muscles as he stared.

“You should probably use the bathroom while you can.”

“You think?”

She was still so fiery. His cock twitched, but she needed to take the brief reprieve from mindless lust to take care of herself in the ways he couldn’t.

The knocking became a pounding, doorbell sounding repeatedly.

He sighed, directing her to the toilet before making his way out of the kitchen, through the dining room. He stopped in the living room to grab a soft cotton throw blanket, wrapping it around himself before he wrenched open the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Where is she?” demanded a dark skinned man with anger floating off him in waves.

Ben could smell that the man was a Beta, but even Betas put off scents when they were particularly upset. He stood up straighter, letting his enormous frame tower.

“Excuse me?”

“Rey. I know she’s here. And I know who you are. You can‘t keep her here like this. Holding her against her will.”

“I’m not holding anyone against their will. She’s using the bathroom right now. How did you even find this address?”

“Location sharing. Now let me see her.”

He tried to barge in, but Ben blocked the smaller man easily. And then Rey was padding up behind Ben, rubbing herself against him.

“Alphaaaa,” she whined.

_Protect Omega._

Ben’s hackles rose, a growl forming in his throat. The man must have caught on because he was treading backward, hands raised.

“I don’t mean any harm. She’s my best friend. I just want to make sure she’s ok, man.”

It was difficult to protect his Omega from the threat when she was grinding her body against his so deliciously. He needed to focus.

**“Omega stop. Be still.”**

She froze behind him, and he was able to gather enough wits about him to respond to the man.

“Are you Finn?”

“Yeah, man.”

“Great. Then you got the text saying she’s fine. And now you’ve seen she clearly wants to be here. So go.”

“About that. I took an Uber here ‘cuz Rey was borrowing my car. Can I wait inside for another? It’s kinda cold out.”

“Your car is here. I’ll meet you in the garage with the keys. You can take it and go.”

Ben didn’t wait for a response, slamming the door shut and spinning toward the garage. He almost walked right into Rey, still standing directly behind him where she’d frozen from his command, her eyes pained.

“Oh god, Rey, I’m so sorry, I just needed to think.”

He pulled her into a quick embrace and she began rubbing on him once more. Extracting himself, he moved toward the garage, but she grabbed his hand, placing it on her dripping center.

“Alpha please hurry.”

A quick nod, then he was running to the garage to open the door and let Finn in.

“Key’s on the driver’s seat.”

Finn approached the car warily, as if the garage was going to eat him. He opened the driver’s door, bending in to grab the keys when—

“Eugh. What the hell is that _smell?”_

“Heat.”

“I’ve been around Rey in heat plenty of times. It doesn’t smell like this.”

_MY Omega._

“Heat sex, then.”

“Heat sex,” he parroted.

“We had sex in the car. Right before Rey went into heat.”

“You did WHAT in the Chevelle?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody look at the incredible art of the Chapter 2 Chevelle scene that Paula made! LOOK AT IT! And then go follow her if you somehow aren't already [@reylocrumbsart](https://twitter.com/reylocrumbsart) and [@reylodirtycrumb](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb) on Twitter.


	6. The Sample

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags for: implied/referenced drug use (none of the main characters use drugs now or in the past) and thigh riding

  
“You did WHAT in the Chevelle?!”

“Also on the hood. Just now before you got here,” the bastard sounds as smug as he looks.

“That’s fucking disgusting, man. She’s my friend”

“She’s _my Omega_ ,” Ben growls at him then shakes his head, as if his biological drives could be cleared like an etch-a-sketch. “I’ll pay to get it detailed, but right now you need to leave.”

Finn grumbles to himself as he grabs the keys and slides himself into the driver’s seat. He stretches across the car to roll down the passenger window, noticing Rey’s coat and shoes still on the floor of the backseat. Gathering her belongings, he thrusts them out the door, handing them to Ben.

“She’ll need these.”

Finn returns to his mission, rolling down the driver’s side window to let out some of the smell before finally closing the door.

“Call me when you’re, y’know,” he gestures vaguely in Rey’s direction within the house, “done. I’ll pick her up. And please don’t bite each other. This is—”

“Got it. Goodbye.”

Finn takes the hint, igniting the engine to carefully back out of the garage. He hears the whir of the door descending as he backs down the driveway. 

Pausing at the end of the drive, he pulls out his phone to search for the nearest detailing service and sets the GPS.

_Who even does that? Defiling a classic. It’s ok baby, I’ll get you all cleaned up._

He steps on the gas, praying there aren’t any cops around to pull him over for speeding. _“Yeah, sorry officer, I know I was speeding but I need to get this car destinkified ASAP. You understand, right?”_

Somehow not getting caught at any red lights, Finn thanks whatever cosmic beings blessed him on this day as he arrives at the shop. He orders an Uber then steps out of the car, a small blonde approaching from behind a glass door.

She walks with purpose, hands held behind her back, little wisps of hair bouncing as she moves even as the braid at the crown of her head stays absolutely still. She glances over the Chevelle with a low whistle of appreciation.

“Welcome to Connix Car Detailing. What can we do for you today?”

“Need this baby fixed up. Whatever the deepest cleaning is, I’ll take it.”

Her coppery eyes light up.

“The Signature Executive Package starts at $299, sir. We’ll have to do an assessment of how bad the condition is to start, of course.”

“Of course,” Finn repeats as he tosses the keys to the woman.

He backs away, closing his eyes to breathe deeply of the crisp fall air, relishing in the way it bites into his lungs. Damp leaves and cleaning supplies wash away the invasive odor of his best friend’s _extracurricular activities._

The sound of retching has him opening his eyes to see her straightening out of the passenger door.

“I don’t mean to be rude, sir, but what the _fuck_ happened in this car?”

“My best friend apparently had a nice heat fuck in the backseat. And on the hood.”

“Are they not on blockers? We’ve cleaned heat pheromones before, and nothing has ever smelled this strong.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, happens a lot. Some people like the thrill, I guess, the nostalgia of fumbling in a backseat. It happens. But this is... this is a lot. I think it’d be $599, based on the state. But you might be better off getting her reupholstered because I don’t know if we’ll be able to fully get this scent out.”

Finn’s brain jumps into overdrive. Rey is absolutely on blockers; he’s seen her take them. And Senator Solo drafted that Order, so he’s also definitely on them. _What the fuck is going on?_

“And you’re sure it doesn’t usually smell like this? You’re not wearing a mask, so you’re a Beta, right? You can smell it usually?”

Her posture stiffens, defensive.

“I can assure you that I’m perfectly capable of detecting pheromones even as a Beta. I’m not trying to rip you off. This is _bad_.”

“No, of course not,” Finn rushes to clarify. “I’m trying to figure out why the fuck my Omega friend on blockers went into heat because of an Alpha on blockers. You’re saying it’s—”

“I’m saying normal heats when they’re both on blockers don’t smell like this. Period.”

Finn stands in the parking lot for a moment, taking in this new information. Something is definitely going on with Rey’s blockers, and he wants to know what. He decides he’ll have to have some testing done at the lab. _Need a sample. Fuck, I_ am not _going_ _back there. Maybe the upholstery? I can always make that menacing obstacle pay for it._

He pulls a Swiss Army knife from his coat pocket, flips out the blade. Taking a deep breath, he leans in to cut a hole in the carpet of the floor. Before metal can meet fabric he spots the scraps of white cotton that were once Rey’s shirt. He grabs them and hastily backs out of the car.

Breathing a sigh of relief over not needing to defile his precious baby further, he closes the knife and shoves it back into his jacket. He looks back to the woman, who’s staring at him curiously, like she’s never seen a mad scientist desperate for a sample before.

“Do you have a plastic bag I can have?”

She blinks, nods, darting back through the glass door and returning a moment later with a crinkled white bag with _Thank You_ emblazoned repeatedly on all sides. Finn walks to her, taking the bag and dropping the shirt into it before tying it off.

“Do the best you can for her,” he pulls out a wallet, plucking a credit card and a business card to place them both in her hand. “Call me when she’s done.”

“Yes, sir.”

Finn turns to see a silver Hyundai pull up. He confirms it’s the right driver and gets in.

“Do you mind if we change the destination? I set it for home but I really need to take this to work. I’ll tip triple.”

“You got it man.”

* * *

“You did WHAT in the Chevelle?!”

Rey startled from her attempts at relieving some of her own _tensions_ , the sound of Finn screaming at Ben making her briefly wonder whether she should go check on them. She steeled herself to go when she heard Ben’s growl, but moments later he was back, dropping the blanket as he stalked toward her, a low growl emanating from his throat.

“Missed you, Omega.”

He grabbed the back of her head, clutching into her hair, holding her face where he wanted it as his lips worked hungrily at hers. She whined into the kiss, clutching at his smooth sides for more contact as he backed her against a wall, hard cock pressing into her stomach as his tongue caressed hers.

Her cunt wept onto the floor.

She broke away, panting as he peppered kisses along her brow, her eyes, her cheek. She ached for more.

Slipping a hand between them, she snaked it down to grasp his cock and pump it. He groaned, gripping her wrist to wrench her hand off and hold it to the wall beside her.

He slid one naked thigh between hers, rubbed it up into her slickened center.

“Get my leg nice and wet, Omega. Show me how much you need my knot. Show me how much you need me.”

“Need you now, Alpha,” she gasped as he flexed his quads, muscles brushing softly against her heat, the grazing contact sending ripples of pleasure through her.

“I want to be covered in your slick first. Want everyone to be able to smell you on me.”

_Mine._

He grabbed her hips, helped her grind down onto his leg as she whimpered.

* * *

Finn opens the chemical analysis report from Rey’s torn shirt, scrolling past the tech’s interpretations of the data.

_Negative for narcotics. Duh._

_Normal ranges for heat suppressants. Good._

_Positive for birth control. Thank the gods for that! Nobody needs tiny asshole senators running around._

_Blockers, there we go._

“Holy shit!”

“What’s that?” Poe asks without looking up from his position hunched over his desk, pen suspended over paperwork. 

Finn turns to his partner. He himself is worried sick about Rey, but his coworker looks even more disheveled than he feels.

Poe’s tie lies loose around his neck, top buttons of his shirt undone. His normally well coiffed black curls are frizzy in some places, smashed to his head in others. The orange mask he always so religiously wears dangles from one ear.

“Come look at this.”

Poe sighs before gliding his desk chair across the floor, bracing a hand against Finn’s desk to stop a collision. Finn angles the screen to let him see.

“So this person isn’t on drugs,” Poe barks after glancing over the report. “You remember this is a rehab facility, right? If they’re not using at all then why am I looking at this?”

“Further down, you hothead!”

A beat of silence.

“Ok, so they’re on a low dose of blockers. They probably have a liver or kidney problem. I’m glad they’re still taking them.” Poe scoffs as he rolls himself back to his desk, picking the pen back up to finish his client notes.

“The sample is from Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Tricia ([makeshiftcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy) on Ao3 and [@ebongawk](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) on Twitter) for some big assists this chapter. If you’re not reading her post TROS beauty, [Be With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888916/chapters/52245514), you are truly missing out on one of the most moving and well written stories out there.


	7. Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: the rehab clinic is a main feature in this chapter, and Poe makes a judgmental remark about some of the clients who suffer from addiction.

Her eyes flutter shut as Rey leans back into Ben’s chest, legs spread straddling his as she sits stuffed full of his knot. His thumb lightly teases her breast, causing little shivers of pleasure to overtake her.

He drags a plate toward them, the sound of ceramic scraping on wood ringing in the air.

“Eat, Omega.”

“Mmph. Not hungry,” she mumbles.

Her stomach growls, and she feels him laughing all around her.

“Your body disagrees. Eat.”

He pinches a nipple. She gasps, digs her nails into his thigh.

“ _Food,_ Omega.” He pinches the other one, twisting it just into the realm of pain.

“Mmm, changed my mind,” she says, grinding down into him. “Hungry for something.”

Ben sighs, reaches a hand to the plate, snags a cube of cheese. He brings it to her mouth as she writhes on his lap.

“Open up,” he whispers, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he speaks. 

Goosebumps rise on her skin as she obeys. He slips the morsel into her mouth. Thick fingers brush her lips as the sharp buttery flavor floods her taste buds.

_Alpha provides._

“Good girl.”

He reaches back out as she continues to chew, coming back with another bite he places at her lips. She parts them for him, letting him place a slice of pear on her tongue, sucking the juices from his fingers as he retreats.

She moans.

* * *

Finn drops a chaste peck on Poe’s lips before leaving the office, Poe’s keys gripped tightly in his hand as he rushes to the car.

He takes deep soothing breaths as he drives home. In and out. In and out. _It’s going to be ok. It’s probably a mix up._

Parking Poe’s car in the Chevelle’s spot, Finn runs into the apartment. He tears through the medicine cabinet, finding bandages and antibiotic ointment and spare razors and no blockers.

> _“Why do you insist on leaving your drugs on our kitchen table?”_
> 
> _“Because I have to take them with breakfast, and this way they’re already where I’ll be taking them!” Rey said around a bite of toast in her mouth. She grabbed the pack, punched out one of the little red pills as the others rattled in their tiny cages. Popping it into her mouth, she took a swig of water and swallowed it in demonstration. “See? Now I’ve remembered to take it at the right time. The system works!”_
> 
> _Finn snorted._
> 
> _“I don’t hear you say that very often.”_
> 
> _“Fine, then._ **_This_** _system works.”_

Finn darts to the kitchen, and _there it is!_ The little rectangle of foiled plastic hiding answers to his questions. He pockets the blockers before making his way back to the clinic to have more tests run.

* * *

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while I make you cum. Right here, Omega. Look at me.”

Rey’s eyes flickered open. The way the morning sun played on the dining room chandelier sent streaks of rainbow light across her radiant face. Ben licked another strip up her cunt.

She dragged her eyes down to meet his, pure wanton need in her gaze.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured against her cunt.

_Perfect Omega._

He sucked on her clit, not hard, just enough to make her eyelids flutter before she could snap them back open, obeying as best she could. 

“So good for me, Omega. Keeping those pretty eyes open so I can watch you come undone.”

He wanted, needed to make her crazy. As crazy as she made him feel. Blind with lust and something more. _No, just lust. Definitely just lust._

She kept her eyes open for him while she came.

* * *

Poe slaps a manila folder down on Finn’s desk. Finn jumps, looks up at his partner, questioning.

“This is the third client this week who ‘needs to take a break’ because they’re ‘going into heat’!” He rants, removing his mask and shoving it in his pocket. “As if I haven’t been doing this for years—”

“Poe.”

“—haven’t heard every excuse in the book.” He drags a hand through his curls. “They’ll be back in a week all strung out—”

“Poe!”

“—and we’ll be starting again from—"

“ _Poe shut up_!”

Poe shuts his mouth with a snap, and Finn is surprised the Alpha followed someone else’s command for once. Finn takes a deep breath as Poe blinks down at him.

“Will you fucking sit down? You’re making me nervous, man,” Finn laughs.

Poe grabs his desk chair, rolling it so they’re seated together at Finn’s desk again. Finn brushes a hand across Poe’s cheek tenderly, but the man is not receptive, knocking it from his face.

“I’m worried about our clients, Finn!”

“I know, babe. But what if they really are going into heat? What if it’s not a lie?” He turns to his computer, pulling up the analysis of Rey’s blockers.

“The likelihood of this many people going into heat at once?” Poe scoffs. “I don’t think so.”

“Ok, well, don’t think, then. Read.”

Finn watches as the agitated Alpha rolls his eyes but peruses the report before him, eyes widening in shock. Poe drops a hand to Finn’s leg, squeezing insistently.

“Rey’s blockers are half strength? Am I reading this right?”

“You’re reading it right.” Finn grabs the folder Poe had slammed down, waving it in his face. “And I’d bet some of our clients are having the same problem.”

* * *

Rey lies beneath Ben as he thrusts into her with measured brutality, driving her to the brink. Moans and whines and throttled screams rip from her throat.

“Do you hear that, Omega? Do you hear how fucking wet you are?”

Her ears perk up. Gods, the sounds they make together. Wet squelching sounds that make her clench down that much harder.

_All for you, Alpha._

“Can’t tell which end of you is louder right now. So much fucking slick. Fuck, Rey.”

She adjusts her leg, and he’s hitting her even deeper, in a place that makes her cry out, makes her shriek, makes her head thrash on the carpet as shards of ecstasy shred through every part of her until there’s nothing left but where they’re connected.

* * *

“Can you get the files for every client who’s called in a break-through heat in the last month?”

Poe gives a curt nod and rolls himself to the file cabinet on the far wall. Finn takes a moment to type out a text to Rey letting her know that her blocker dosage is off. He looks at the message, deletes it, retypes it, and deletes it again. She deserves to hear about it in person anyway. Her birth control is working. She’ll be fine.

Poe drops a dozen or so folders on Finn’s desk as the Beta pockets his phone.

“Texting Rey?”

“Thought about it, but it won’t do her any good to hear about it mid-heat.” Finn grabs the top folder, begins flipping through.

“She deserves to know, Finn,” Poe reproaches with a look to match.

Finn pauses his perusal to give his partner a wide eyed glare.

“You want to deal with the angry Alpha after upsetting ‘his Omega’ during her heat? Be my guest.”

“Yeah,” Poe rises, digging into his pocket. “I do. I’d love to deal with him.”

“Gods, calm down with the Alpha instinct.”

Finn grabs the other man’s arm, yanking him to sit back down. Poe glares at where Finn is still holding his hand then into his eyes.

“We have clients to worry about, babe. Rey will be fine where she is for a few days. She’s strong. She can take care of herself.”

Poe’s body visibly relaxes a bit, hand squeezing Finn’s back before he extracts it to grab the next file.

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. Now, what are we looking for?”

“Addresses. We need samples of their blockers.”

* * *

He’d meant for Rey to get on her _hands and_ knees, but when she dropped to _just_ her knees and looked up at him he froze. She looked so beautiful like that, gazing up at him with wide doe eyes, little tongue darting out to wet kiss swollen lips.

“Open.”

Her jaw dropped slowly, pretty eyes glazed. He’d only just slipped out of her moments before, but her obedience had him half hard again, blind with lust.

Ben placed the tip before her open mouth, and she leaned forward for a taste. He hissed at the contact.

“Fuck yes. Take me in that pretty mouth. I’m going to knot this hole someday, too.”

She whined.

She’d whined a lot the past day. Whined for him to fuck her. Whined while he did. Whined while he was knotted inside her. Whined when he slipped out to fetch her food.

His cock jumped at all of her whines. Jumped at this one too.

He thrust forward into her waiting mouth, her wet little tongue gliding against him, plush lips cushioning the slide. And look at that, she whined while her mouth was full of cock, too.

* * *

“Fuck off!” the tinny voice rings over the building intercom.

Finn turns to Poe, exasperation in his gaze.

“That’s the fourth one that won’t even speak to us. What the hell did you do?” Finn points an accusatory finger inches from Poe’s face.

Poe slaps the hand away.

“Why do you think it’s something _I_ did?”

“Because you’re the one who deals with call outs!”

“Maybe they didn’t like your brand of therapy. Ever think of that?”

“Not liking my therapy wouldn’t result in a _fuck off,_ asshole.”

“Well that doesn’t mean _I’m_ the reason!”

“Excuse me,” a small elderly woman interrupts.

Finn and Poe turn to her, looking down into her bespectacled eyes.

“You’re in front of my door, gentlemen,” she tells them with a sheepish smile.

“Oh!” They exclaim in unison, both hopping back to give her access to the security panel. Once she’s inside, Poe reaches out a hand to catch the door before it can close.

“Should we try going up? Knocking on the real door?”

Finn lets out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, but if they start yelling I’m taking your car and leaving without you.”

They head inside.

* * *

The countertop below her is soothing in its coolness, combating the all consuming heat she’s felt for days now. Ben’s thrusts into her jostle her forward, and she adjusts her arm so she doesn’t knock over the hand soap.

He weaves fingers into her hair, yanking her head back.

“Look, Omega. Look at yourself. Look at us.”

Her eyes are glassy, pupils blown wide. Her mouth hangs slack, fogging the mirror slightly with each pant. Her neck, glands still red and swollen, littered with bruises in varying shades of blues and purples. Her breasts, marked much the same, bounce with each thrust.

She looks back, looks at him. Brutal strength encased in a stunning package. His pale skin spattered with moles, dripping with the exertion of his rut. The flex of his muscles as he pounds into her hypnotic in its own right.

His eyes, boring into hers as she meets them in the mirror. It’s too intense. Too much lies in those depths. Her Omega sees _her mate_ , and she tears away with every ounce of strength she has.

His mouth moves, speaking words she can’t hear over the rush of blood in her head as she feels herself ascending toward another orgasm in an uncountable sequence.

Maybe this one will truly break her.

Ben drops a hand to thumb at her clit, never letting up on the agonizingly perfect drag in and out of her. She sees him bending over her, positioning his mouth at her ear. Feels his stubble scratching her skin as he whispers.

“Does that feel good, Omega?”

Her nails rake against marble.

“Y—yes. Feels— feels so good, Alpha.”

He moves to mouth at her mating gland, and it’s as if her blood has turned to nothing but a conduit for pleasure that flows through her veins with every scrape of his teeth.

“You feel so good, Rey. I want you to feel good, too.”

_Alpha cares._

And it’s with that thought that she lifts off, a feather floating on the breeze, held aloft as his attentions continue.

She’s vaguely aware of his thrusts getting more frantic, his knot teasing at her entrance, and when he slams into her a final time she sees stars.

As she drifts back down to her body she feels a fondness for the Alpha still licking lazily at her mating gland, a strong desire for him to bite it. She can picture it now. Her clothes taking over one of his closets. A shared pot of coffee over breakfast. Playing with his hair on the couch while they watch _Matilda_ for the 35th time. Their smells constantly intertwined. Years and years of _this._

_My Mate._

_Shit._


	8. Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't be here without a _ton_ of help from some incredible people. Writer's block is no joke, kids.
> 
> Tricia, [@ebongawk on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) and [makeshiftcandy here on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy), and Jaded, [@jadedwarrior5 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedwarrior5) and [JadedWarrior here on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior), are two of my favorite authors as well as being great friends.
> 
> Ladies, I owe you my life, but you'll have to settle for this chapter.

“Rey? Rey, are you ok?”

“Finn, I’m fine.” Her voice is thin, worn out and hoarse from a six day sex marathon with the gloriously perfect Alpha of her nightmares. “Can you come get me please? I don’t—”

“I’ll be there in fifteen. Can you take a shower? I’ll bring you some clean clothes.”

“Thanks, Finn.”

She briefly considers heading back to the master bath to use that glorious shower head but scraps the idea when she realizes the likelihood of that waking him up. She pads to the guest bath instead.

It’s a small room, the only one in the house with any color to it. A forest of green accents, lush emerald towels and deep pine trim betray a depth to the man asleep upstairs.

Rey slides open the shower door, adjusts the temperature to a warmth that finally feels soothing instead of scorching. She steps under the stream and lets the water rinse away the last of her heat.

> _“I could bite you right now, Rey. Would you like that? Being my Mate?”_

She lathers fancy shampoo into her hair, working it into her scalp, massaging away the memories. She will _not_ be thinking about how good it felt when he did this for her.

The matching conditioner is thick in her hands as she works it through her ends. _This is why his hair is so soft._ She rakes her fingers through the knots, working her frustrations out on the coated strands before rinsing clean.

The bottle of body wash opens with a snap, she squeezes some onto a washcloth. Running it over her bruised body brings a shiver to her spine, makes her nipples pebble.

> _“A shame to wash you at all, Omega. We’ll just have to work hard to mark you with my scent again.”_

She breathes deeply, the scents of orange and cedar curling in the steam. With the greens surrounding her it feels like bathing in a rainforest, one where there are no social issues, there is only an Omega and her Alpha, a nest in the moss. But Finn will be arriving soon, and she needs to get back to her regularly scheduled life, and her regularly scheduled life does not have room for dalliances with infuriating Alphas.

_Alpha took care of me. Alpha is good._

The suds wash down the drain.

She turns off the shower, wraps her hair in one towel while she dries herself with another.

> _“Alpha, please.”_
> 
> _“Have to dry you off, Omega. You could get sick.”_
> 
> _“Hurts.”_
> 
> _“Be patient, Rey. Please. For me. For your Alpha.”_
> 
> _“For my Alpha.”_

Wrapping the damp towel around her body, Rey checks the time on her phone. She doesn’t have long. She leaves the bathroom, ponders her bra and skirt still on the floor of his bedroom.

She can buy new ones.

Her phone buzzes.

Letting Finn in, she snatches the bag of clothes and darts back to the bathroom, tossing on the soft grey joggers and an old Chandrila U sweatshirt. She gratefully slips on the flip-flops.

When she returns to the hall she finds Finn rummaging in the coat closet and clears her throat.

“I left your coat and shoes with him. They’re here somewhere!”

“Finn, it’s fine. I have other coats. I have other shoes. Can we please just go?”

Tired. Her voice sounds so tired.

He straightens out of the closet, pulls his friend in for a hug. “Yeah, peanut. We can go.”

Rey’s heart squeezes in her chest at the gentle tone he takes with her. The lump forming in her throat from the depth of her love for her friend and not the guilt flushing her face at making a grand escape at 2:30 in the morning. When they break apart Finn wipes tears she didn’t know she’d spilled from her cheeks with a soft smile.

“Heat a bit rough?”

That’s a conversation she’s not ready for. Doesn’t know if she’ll ever be ready for. She nods.

“C’mon,” he says, slinging an arm across her shoulder and walking them out. “Chevelle’s all clean again. I’ll be sending Senator Shithead that very large bill.”

He opens the passenger door for her, shutting it and trotting to the other side. Rey takes the moment alone in a familiar space to try to breathe, to calm the battle being waged inside of her. Finn’s right, the Chevelle has definitely been cleaned. The sharp artificial scent of industrial cleaner burns at her nose, but she’s grateful for the distraction from the desolation in her head.

He drops into the driver’s seat, a place where he looks so _right_ , so _at home._ Rey wonders if she’ll ever look that at home somewhere.

Finn drives them away.

* * *

A stream of sunlight from where the curtains didn’t quite meet landed on Ben’s face, stirring him from his slumber. He snuffled, shifting left in the bed away from the light, toward Rey. But there was no Rey.

_Omega is missing._

He sat up, scanning the room for her.

Her skirt and bra were still on the floor where they’d left them the previous week. She couldn’t be far. He padded to the master bath, finding it empty. He could smell that her heat was ending the past day, figured she must’ve finally gotten hungry. Her scent trailed downstairs, so that’s where he followed.

She wasn’t in the kitchen, and her phone wasn’t where they’d left it on the counter beside the sink. His pulse thundered in his ears, his heart in his throat and his stomach in the floor as he checked every room. The only trace was the guest bath, still a bit damp from her shower. Still no Rey.

Empty. The whole first floor was empty.

_Omega left._

He yelled, raged his frustration. _How could she leave? Is she safe?_ His fist met wall. The sound of plaster cracking hit his ears, the pain radiating from quickly bruising flesh grounded him back in his body, distracted him from the pain in his heart. 

Her scent still lingered in the air, teasing him with what he’d had the last week. A beautiful Omega, stunning and fierce and absolutely incredible. But she’d left, and even if she hadn’t she still hated him for his public policy. It was always meant for good, to bring more order to the lives of Alphas and Omegas. But you can’t affect change without sacrifice, and it looked like whatever _thing_ had started to bloom during her heat and his rut would be collateral damage.

It was just as well, really. He had work to focus on. More, now that he’d been out of the office unexpectedly for a week. He’d spend this last day off catching up on emails, and when he finally returned to the office he’d be ready to tackle whatever other problems had cropped up in his absence. Ben Solo would not be distracted from his mission by some pretty little thing in a pencil skirt.

* * *

Rey plops into her usual seat at the breakfast table with her usual mug of coffee and toast. She bites a corner off, chewing mindlessly as she tries not to think about her heat, tries not to remember what it felt like to clench down on him, pleasure curling and condensing low in her belly, so close to the edge, ready to shatter.

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here, Finn, what’s your excuse?”

“No, I mean at the table _here._ You should be in bed resting!”

“It was just a heat, Finn. I’m fine.”

“It wasn’t just a heat, Rey. It was your first heat with an Alpha.”

She can feel her face flushing at the reminder. 

“So?”

“So you need time to rest and process.”

“Process?”

Finn takes the seat beside Rey, placing a hand over hers on the table and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Heats can be really intense.”

Her face flames, and she snatches her hand away from his.

“I know they can be intense,” she spits. “I don’t need it to be Betasplained to me!”

He gives her a sympathetic look, letting his hand lie flat on the table as he pushes forward.

“I know you don’t, but I’m going to say it anyway. It’s normal to have enjoyed your heat. It’s normal to have some residual feelings for the person you shared your heat with. It’s normal to have intrusive thoughts about them, about the experience. It’s just your hormones, peanut.”

Gripping her mug, Rey takes a gulp, letting the bitter warmth awaken her senses. Obviously her friend knows what happened, but she would really prefer not to have to discuss the details with him. Or at least to have waited to have this conversation until she’d had more than 4 hours of sleep.

“I’m not having residual anything.”

She bites off another chunk of toast, chews indignantly with her mouth open.

“Could you maybe not eat like you’re feral, please?”

“Well you were the one just saying I’m controlled by my hormones,” she says around the bite, a crumb escaping to rest on her lip. “I’m just trying to live up to your bestial standards for me.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Peanut. I’m just saying that _if_ you have some trouble parsing through any feelings you _may or may not_ have, it’s normal. And you can talk to me.”

He looks at her wide eyed, beseeching.

She swallows the bite of toast and sighs.

“Ok, so, hypothetically, if I were to say that I can’t stop thinking about how it felt to be knotted by him,” she asks, picking at a crack in the glaze of her mug.

“I’d tell you that’s your inner Omega enjoying getting bred.”

Her ears flame.

“And if, hypothetically, I were to say that I keep replaying him holding me afterward?”

“I’d remind you that your inner Omega likes being safe and cared for by an Alpha.

“And if, hypothetically, I told you that I see him when I close my eyes and feel awful for leaving without—”

Finn reaches over, placing his hand over where her nail is scratching at the cup. She looks into his face, those warm brown eyes holding so much care and tenderness.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Your hormones took over, but they’ll fade. It was just the heat, nothing more, and you don’t owe him anything.”

Rey lifts the mug, finishing the contents before standing to walk it to the sink.

“Good to know what you’d say if I said those things. Which I won’t because I’m fine.”

She turns back from the sink to see Finn with a look that screams _I love you, you lying idiot._ As he opens his mouth to speak, she cuts him off.

“And anyway it’s time to take my blockers.” Her eyes scan the table, seeking a foiled packet. “I know they have a decent half-life, but I haven’t taken one in almost a week. Have you seen them?”

His face pales, eyes shifting away from meeting hers.

“I think you should rest more before we talk about this,” he mumbles.

“Talk about what? Finn, where are my blockers?”

“At the clinic.”

Rey sighs, speaking slowly to her friend as if he weren’t one of the smartest people she knows.

“Why are my blockers at the clinic?”

“We had to run some tests on them.” He kicks her chair, inviting her to have a seat with him again. “Your blockers aren’t extra strength. They’re—”

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course they’re extra strength. I’ve been on extra strength blockers since I started at the clinic and could afford them.”

“They _say_ they’re extra strength—”

“Because they are.”

“Stop interrupting me, and come sit down.”

She huffs back to her chair, dropping into it and turning to face him, hands resting on her thighs.

“Thank you. As I was saying, they _say_ they’re extra strength, but they’re about a half dose. And based on results from your torn shirt, you haven’t been on a proper dose for months.”

She blinks at him blankly, half convinced her friend is off his rocker. Who would mess with her blockers?

“It goes deeper than that. We’ve had a lot of breakthrough call-outs in the past few weeks. Poe thought they were all using it as an excuse. Said some _things_ to the clients. It was a wonder anyone even talked to us. I mean we spent hours knocking on doors and I really thought we’d just be—”

“Finn, the blockers,” Rey says, reaching forward to place a grounding hand on his thigh.

“Right, sorry. We talked to a few of them. Took samples. They’re also on half doses, have been for months. At first we thought maybe a faulty batch, but that wouldn’t be going on this long. And it wasn’t happening to all of our Alpha and Omega clients. So we got some samples from people who _haven’t_ had issues.”

Rey can feel her eyes growing wider the more he speaks. This is real. There’s really something wrong with not just _her_ blockers, but a lot of people’s.

“Some of them were also on the wrong dose. But some of them were fine! Plenty of people were on regular strength doses, no problems whatsoever.”

She sits back up straight, blinking rapidly as she processes this new information. Faulty blockers. Large scale impact. _How has nobody noticed?_

He’s looking at her urgently, eyes wild and bright.

“So what’s the connection, then? You’re looking at me like a mad scientist, so I have to assume you found something. What is it?”

He sits up a little straighter, puffs out his chest.

“We figured out what brands are affected.”

She breathes a sigh of relief. They can track down a few brands. This should be solvable.

“Great. Which ones?”

“Bellava, of course,” he puts up a finger, “That’s yours. But also Fellfire,” he ticks another finger, “Fulminatrix,” another, “Avadora,” another finger—

“And Finalizer,” Rey blurts with Finn as he points to his raised thumb.

He looks at her quizzically.

“How’d you know?”

She gulps.

“Those are all manufactured by First Order Pharm.”

* * *

Ben stomped into his office five minutes late. With his car left in the garage for the last week, he’d had to take an Uber to work, and they’d gotten stuck behind a garbage truck. This was _not_ how the day was supposed to go.

He could hear Hux trying to prattle off messages as he breezed past into his inner office, looking to just sit down at his computer and get straight to work. There weren’t any meetings to worry about, only the 574 emails he hadn’t been able to get to the day before.

Unscheduled ruts were a pain, and he felt reminded of how important his work was. Mandating blockers helped prevent things like this on a wide scale.

Obviously particularly well matched pairs could still trigger each other; he and Rey were proof of that. And he could now say with absolute certainty how well matched they were after spending days tangled in each other’s bodies. 

_Perfect Omega._

He grit his teeth and turned on the computer.

No sooner had he begun reading the first of a litany of messages bearing little red exclamation points than his desk phone rang.

“What is it, Hux? I have fires to put out.”

“Yes, sir. That’s what I was trying to say as you got in and ignored me.”

“Well then why are you interrupting me?”

“You’ve received a message from Mr. Snoke, sir. It seems there’s some big issue of which he does not deem me worthy of knowing the details. He’s set a meeting for 11am.”

Ben growled into the phone.

“This is not protocol for the day after rut leave, Hux.”

“No, sir. But he was very insistent.”

“I’m sure he was,” Ben scoffed. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll— I’ll figure it out.”

He slammed down the phone a bit harder than intended and returned to his inbox.

* * *

“Auuughh!”

Rey tosses her knotting vibrator aside with a huff.

She shuts her laptop with disgust. The overly fake moaning of what is clearly a Beta getting railed into a mattress on HeatHub just isn’t cutting it, and she’s grateful when the sound cuts out a half second later.

Her glands won’t stop itching and throbbing, and the incessant irritation has begun to grate on her nerves. If she can just take the edge off she’ll be able to focus on these lab analyses and getting everything ready for the big meeting with the FDA.

Her mind drifts to memories of her heat, slick gathering as she recalls his beautifully filthy mouth.

> _“Yes, Rey, good! Ride me! Such a perfect Omega. Love watching those sweet little tits bouncing for me. No, don’t you dare slow down. You’re done when I say you’re done.”_

_No._ She can get herself off without thinking of him.

She opens her laptop again, snatches her toy back. She can _do this_.

Navigating back to the homepage, she tabs through the categories in search of fantasy fodder. Anal knotting, _not in the mood._ Big tits, _no thanks._ Breeding, _that could be nice._

She clicks through, scrolls down the page. A very wide back catches her eye, and she clicks into the video, creatively titled _Angry Alpha Makes Little Omega Overflow_.

Two bodies moving together, groans of “fill” and “mate” and “pups” have her clenching as she teases her toy at her clit, rubbing it in tantalizing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She slips it into herself, feeling her flesh part to make way for smooth silicone, and her eyes close at the relief.

“That’s it, Omega. Just. Like. That. Take my cock so fucking well. Gonna fill you up. Knot you so it stays where it belongs.”

> _Ben’s face was above her, brow furrowed as a drop of sweat made its way down his nose to drip onto her cheek. Her tongue darted out to taste it._
> 
> _“Just can’t help but need me in you any way you can have me. My needy little Omega. Don’t worry, Rey, I’ll fill you up so full you won’t have any space left and then fill you a little more.”_

She snaps open her eyes, tries to concentrate on the tan blond going to town on what is at least actually an Omega this time.

“Please, Alpha. Fill me up! I need your knot. Oh god I want to come on your knot. Please!”

Nimble fingers pump the toy in and out of herself with wet squelches. Her eyes drift shut again.

> _He thrust into her rhythmically, hips rolling to tease out one more orgasm from her overwrought body._
> 
> _“Come one more time for me, Omega. Come for me so I can knot you and fill you up.”_
> 
> _“C-can’t.”_
> 
> _“Need to feel you come on my knot, Rey. Please, Omega. One more.”_

Her heart rate spikes, cunt flutters weakly a few times. The sensation washes over her in a light dusting.

She needs an avalanche.

She pulls the toy from herself and tosses it aside once more. The still throbbing scent glands on her wrists mock her.

* * *

“These seats aren’t very comfortable, Benjamin.”

“I’m sorry, sir. They’re not usually occupied by anyone whose comfort is a concern.”

The old man barked a laugh, an unnatural creaking sound that sent a chill skittering over Ben’s skin. For such a frail looking body, the man certainly maintained a domineering air.

“Well, you will need something of comfort for me, my boy. I suppose that one of yours will have to do.”

Cold grey eyes pierced Ben’s, seeing so much deeper than just his suit.

“M-my seat?”

A beat of silence.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Snoke,” he recovered, standing to walk around his mahogany desk. “Please, take my chair. I’m sure it’s much more comfortable.”

Snoke rose from the guest chair as Ben approached, long gangly limbs straightening to move him behind the desk with an unnatural grace.

And just like that, Ben wasn’t a senator anymore, but a lost and confused undergrad with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove.

“You always had such potential, my boy, but were never quite strong enough to get there on your own.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you for helping me to reach that potential.”

A leathery hand reached out to strum on wood.

“I see many other great things in your future. And with First Order Pharmaceuticals making such incredible profits thanks to that Order of yours, I can afford to spend time pushing you to stop being weak, to reach greater heights.”

Ben bowed his head, face hot. He knew he could never have gotten to where he was without Snoke’s tutelage. He taught him to schmooz, taught him to use his Alpha anger to open doors, taught him everything that got him elected. He owed it all to the Beta across from him with more power than any Alpha he’d ever met, and he wasn’t sure he was worthy.

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“We do have a problem, however.”

Ben looked up, struck again by the penetrating gaze that stung as it cut deep to the heart of him. He gulped.

“A problem, sir?”

“A nuisance, truly. A local rehab trying to file some complaints with the FDA. Claim some little social worker who works with them is walking proof of some outlandish allegations. They’re all patently false, of course, however the scandal a complaint like this could bring would be quite expensive and—”

Ben could feel his brow furrow as his mentor spoke. Why would someone go after First Order like that? They made groundbreaking discoveries, developed drugs years ahead of their time. But then rehabs always did have it out for pharma companies, no matter how much good their products did.

“What do you need me to do?”

A smile spread across the older man’s face, and for a moment Snoke’s eyes didn’t feel like razors into Ben’s psyche.

“I knew you would be ready to help, dear boy. The complaint came from RESIST Drug Center. My source says the social worker is a _Rey Johnson._ Deal with her.”

_Omega._

Ben clenched his fist, muscles twitching as he fought the sudden urge to lung across the desk at the frail man in his chair. He knew where his loyalties lay, and it certainly wasn’t with the pretty little Omega who’d stormed into his life the way she’d stormed into his office.

Order.

_Find Omega._

Control.

_Protect Omega._

Strength.

_Care for Omega._

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious, if you haven't read Tricia's post-TROS fix [Be With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888916) and Jaded's dramatic rockstar AU [Let the Past Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452546) you have some excellent reads ahead of you!


	9. The Conversation

A buzzing rings through the office air. It’s not an unfamiliar sound; Rey hears it every time someone walks through the door of RESIST.

Not usually at this hour, though.

“Don’t look now, but I think I’m about to get that reimbursement.”

Rey pulls up the security cam’s feed on her laptop.

And there, in all his grainy glory, appears the image of Senator Benjamin Solo, walking into the lobby of the clinic.

_Alpha._

Her heart begins to race. She’s not ready to have this conversation. She knows she needs to tell him about the blockers, needs to let him know that their mutual triggering wasn’t uncanny compatibility, it was just tainted medication.

Then why does she feel like she just took her first full breath in days?

Rey looks toward Finn, sat at his own desk a few feet away. Her face must betray some of her distress, because his eyes soften, mouth tugging into a slight frown.

“I’ll go see what he wants. And get him to write me that check. You can stay in the office. He doesn’t even need to know you’re here.”

She breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Finn. I just— I don’t— I shouldn’t see him. At least not until my blocker levels are back to extra strength.”

“You don’t have to explain to me, Peanut. Go ahead and finish up your paperwork. I’ll be back in a minute and we can go home.”

Finn stalks out of the room as Rey watches Ben on the screen.

There’s more sound as a finger that’s large even on a security feed pushes the buzzer again. He turns and begins to pace, and Rey finds herself wishing he’d look up so she can see his face more clearly.

And then, as if he can hear her thoughts, he does.

His eyes bore straight into the lense, and it’s as if he’s looking at her instead of a camera they got for $35 at Target.

_Go to Alpha._

She’s out of her seat and walking through the halls before her brain catches up with her inner Omega. But by then it’s too late. She can smell him, though not as strongly as before. And for that she’s grateful to her Omega physician for fitting her in for an emergency appointment that day.

> _“I’m glad you came in today, Rey. A breakthrough heat while on suppressants is always worth checking out. I see your blocker levels are incredibly low. Suppressants work in tandem with them, and with your levels so low, it’s no wonder your heat got triggered!”_
> 
> _“How quickly can we get me back up?”_
> 
> _“I can give you a quick infusion that we use on people who are first presenting_ _._ _That should get you up to a regular dose level before you leave the office. With a new extra strength script, maybe two to four weeks.”_
> 
> _“Thank you, Dr. Holdo.”_

She can hear the echoes of Finn and Ben beginning to talk.

_Alpha is close._

She bursts into the foyer, and suddenly two sets of hot eyes are glaring at her.

“Rey, your mask!” she hears Finn bark in exasperation.

Her fingers quickly scramble to swing her dangling mask’s loop over her other ear and adjust it to fit comfortably, eyes locked on Ben’s.

“I thought she wasn’t here,” Ben sneers at Finn even as his shoulders relax infinitesimally.

“As I was saying,” the Beta continues, “I’ll take a check right now, or we can do Venmo if you prefer.”

“And as _I_ was saying,” Ben grits, snapping his head to glare at the other man, “we can address your precious car later. I’m here to discuss these outlandish claims you have submitted to the FDA. Attacking First Order Pharm? Really? You couldn’t convince me to change my endorsements, so you, what? Resort to lying about my friends?”

Finn’s chest puffs up, posture straightening as his brow furrows. “ _Lying about your friends?!_ Your precious corporate sponsors are out there doing real harm, and you think this is about petty revenge!”

“What do you mean _lying_ , Ben?” Rey cuts in.

“My sources say you have a preliminary complaint in at the FDA about First Order.” He turns to her, voice taking on that exasperated tone from when he first explained why he sponsored Order 66, as if this conversation is droll and he’s tired of having it. “And I _know_ they’re false.”

“Oh, you know they’re false. Great! Well in that case, since Senator Benjamin Solo says they’re false, I guess we can just drop the whole thing! The esteemed senator’s deeply held beliefs are clearly a more valid argument than three dozen blood tests, two dozen other samples, and my _own bloody experiences_!”

Rey’s face is hot with anger. _Outlandish claims? Lying?_

_Alpha doesn’t believe me._

“Do you even know what the complaint is about?” Finn inquires from beside her, tone too calm beside the rage burning in her core. She’d almost forgotten he was there.

“It doesn’t matter. Mr. Snoke is an honorable businessman. His company has done nothing but try to help people. Rey, why do you smell different?”

His quick change in topic leaves her head spinning. She soldiers on.

“An _honorable businessman?_ He runs a multimillion dollar corporation, Ben, which, if that weren’t bad enough, is out there tampering with people’s medication that they’re _required to be on because of you!”_

Rey can feel the rise and fall of her chest speeding up, nearly panting as she spits daggers at her Alpha. _Not my Alpha._

“Tampering with medication?!” He booms. “Oh, of all the ridiculous—”

And suddenly clarity hits her. He doesn’t know. He truly doesn’t know. He’s not covering up a conspiracy, he’s genuinely in the dark. The realization rushes over her like a cooling breeze, anger falling away like leaves off a tree in late autumn.

“You asked why I smell different.”

The Alpha’s mouth snaps shut. Finn turns to her, eye’s wide with concern, mouth pinched with worry.

“Rey, you don’t have to— he doesn’t matter.”

_He does. Alpha matters._

Ben’s irritation turns on Finn, fists balling at his sides.

“It’s fine, Finn. He deserves to know.”

* * *

“Do you even know what the complaint is about?” the insufferable Beta asked him, tone calm and placating, as if he were speaking with an imbecile.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ben took a steadying inhale through his nose, let it out through his mouth. “Mr. Snoke is an honorable businessman. His company has done nothing but try to help people.” Another deep breath. Something was off. “Rey, why do you smell different?”

“An _honorable businessman?_ ” she spat at him. “He runs a multimillion dollar corporation, Ben, which, if that weren’t bad enough, is out there tampering with people’s medication that they’re _required to be on because of you!”_

Radiant in her indignation.

And though he was half hard just being in her presence, beholding everything that made up the infuriating woman, she still didn’t get to waltz into his life, upend his feelings, cast doubt on his allegiance, and then insult the man who made him who he was!

“Tampering with medication?!” He shouted. “Oh, of all the ridiculous—”

“You asked why I smell different,” she cut him off, a curiously soft look on her face.

He shut his mouth with a snap, diatribe forgotten.

“Rey, you don’t have to—” the Beta he’d forgotten was even there interjects, “he doesn’t matter.”

_Doesn’t matter?_ Oh, he’d give him _doesn’t matter._ He glared at the smaller man, arms twitching to throw the fists waiting balled at his sides. 

“It’s fine, Finn. He deserves to know.”

Ben whipped his head to Rey, eyes softening. He felt his fingers unfurl, as if just looking at her calmed something deep within him. He supposed perhaps it may have, Alpha instincts being what they were.

“You asked why I smell different. What kind of different do I smell?”

He pulled another deep breath in through his nose, sniffing her out. Before, the previous week, he could smell her over everything and everyone in a bustling coffee shop. And he could still smell her, acutely, cock twitching in his pants at the memories tied to that smell, but it wasn’t the same. Fainter, weaker—

“More,” he waved his hand in front of himself, searching for the right word, “muted.”

“I smell more muted because my blocker levels are back up.”

Her gaze was soft, almost pitying.

Hit grit his jaw.

“You said you were on extra strength blockers.” Each word was like sandpaper, scraping his tongue and his lips, leaving his mouth dry and raw even as they did the same to Rey, her face visibly flinching with the accusation.

_I thought we were perfectly compatible,_ he didn’t say. _But that was all a lie. What else have you lied about?_

“She was!” Finn cut in, defending his friend in a way that would be admirable if Ben wasn’t feeling like he’d been entirely taken for a fool, duped.

“I was,” Rey confirmed. “Or at least I thought I was. I was on Bellava, took it every morning with breakfast. But then Finn’s car smelled so strongly after our,” her throat bobbed as she swallowed, “incident, and he ran a tox screen on my shirt.”

“On your shirt?” It was all Ben could do to parrot her own words back to her.

“Yes. And it came back showing my blocker levels were low. Like, really low. _Someone with a kidney condition_ low.”

“Of course they came back low,” he scoffed.

Rey’s eyes lit up, hope radiating from her as she held her breath.

“You tested a fucking shirt.”

Ben watched as Rey let out the breath slowly, visibly deflating while she and Finn both shook their heads at him.

“We ran a blood test when I came home. Three times. All the same results.”

And there it was again, that hope in her gaze, begging him to understand.

“You didn’t take your blockers for a whole week while we were together. Of course your levels dropped.”

“God _dammit_ , man, stop making excuses!” The smaller man roared.

Ben moved toward him, just a step, and then Rey was between them, hands on his chest, eyes beseeching. He didn’t realize how little he’d been breathing, how tense his shoulders had gotten, until it all left him at once with her touch.

_Omega_.

“Finn, go. We need to have this conversation.” She spoke to the Beta, but her eyes never left his.

“Rey, is that really a—”

“We’ll be fine. Please.”

“Alright,” he said, already moving toward the door, fingers punching in his access code, “but I’ll be keeping an eye on the security feeds.”

And with the snick of the door closing, they were alone again, breathing deeply of each other in an enclosed space. Because that had gone so well the last time.

“We tested others, too,” Rey began. “Clients. Two dozen people on various First Order blockers had comically low levels. People on other brands were fine. So then we tested the blockers themselves. This is real, Ben.”

“Rey—” His brain was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out why she’d bother with such an elaborate lie.

“I know you don’t believe me.” Her voice sounded small, wounded.

_Omega is hurt._

His heart ached to protect her from that which would do her harm. Only he knew he was the one who’d done the deed.

“Rey, what you’re suggesting, they’d never. _He_ would never. It’s preposterous.”

“Let us test you. They sponsor you, of course you’d be on one of theirs. Let us test your blood.”

He sighed, dragging his hand through his hair in frustration, resignation.

“Fine. But when my levels are normal, you will drop this. You will drop your vendetta against FO, against Order 66, against me.”

“Vendetta! I don’t—” Rey paused to collect herself, “when your levels come back low, as I know they will, you will help us take down First Order. And _if_ your levels are normal, you’ll never have to hear from me again.”

The promise of never hearing from her again should be a relief. She’d caused nothing but an upset schedule and a huge threat to his mentor. Instead, cold dread filled his veins.

Never smelling that intoxicating scent again. Never seeing anger cause a flush to rise high on her cheekbones. Never feeling her hands on his skin, in his hair. Never tasting her. Never hearing her call him _her Alpha_.

_My Omega._

“Let’s get to testing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to owe [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) my life. Be warned, though. Her Twitter [following clause](https://twitter.com/ebongawk/status/1345522117991936006?s=20) is no joke, and she _will_ break your heart.


	10. The Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk)? She tolerates my grammatical errors that are ✨stylistic choices✨

Finn hangs up his phone. He zips Ben’s sample into a cooler, secures it into his messenger bag. His fingers play at his car keys, eyes flitting nervously between Ben and Rey.

“Rose agreed to stay late and process this tonight if I can get it there in the next twenty. I’ll pick up a pizza on the way back, compliments of Senator Dickbag,” he says, holding out his hand expectantly.

Ben rolls his eyes but shifts in Finn’s desk chair to reach into his pocket, retrieve a black leather wallet. He pulls out two twenties and hands them to Finn, telling him to, “leave the change as a tip for having to put up with your ugly attitude.”

Rey can see Finn take a step toward the smug Alpha, watches as his right arm pulls back. She’s on her feet beside him in an instant, a cautioning hand on his arm.

“Thank you for doing the running, Finn. We’ll be here.”

He yanks his arm from her grasp and storms out.

“Did you really have to be such an asshole to him?” she fumes, turning on Ben.

“I’m an asshole? He’s been nothing but hostile to me since the moment we met.”

“Oh, the moment you met. You mean the moment he came to check on me at your house and found us both naked in your foyer? The time he found out we’d defiled his car _twice_? That time?”

A devilish grin overtakes his face, and she feels her heart rate pick up just the slightest bit. He’s so handsome. This would all be so much easier if he weren’t so handsome. And so infuriating. And if he didn’t smell so good.

Rey flops back into her own desk chair, heaving a sigh.

“Ben, why are you so convinced we’re lying? What possible motivation could we have for that?”

It’s his turn to sigh, hand dragging through raven locks for the umpteenth time that night.

“Honestly, Rey, I’m not fully sure. Maybe you think every pharmaceutical company is bad because they all make drugs. Maybe you just want to take me down a peg because I won’t push to repeal legislation I believe in. But I _know_ there’s no way what you’re saying is true.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose just above her mask, brow furrowed in concentration.

“We’ll set aside how remarkably self centered half of that statement was. How do you know it’s not true?”

He leans back, arms crossing as he settles deeper into Finn’s chair.

“Because you just admitted it.”

Gods, if the man isn’t self satisfied.

“I didn’t admit anything.” Her hands fall to her sides as if the weight of the last week lies concentrated in her palms and she can simply hold them up no longer. “I’m trying to understand what’s going on in your head.”

He tilts his head to the side, like a puppy when you ask if it wants to go for a walk.

“What’s going on in my head?”

“I want to understand you, Ben. I want to know how you can possibly have so much faith in a corporation.”

“I believe in the man who runs it.”

“Andrew Snoke?”

“Ah, so you _did_ do your research.”

“How has this Snoke earned such blind trust from you, Ben?”

She leans forward, resting elbows on knees with forearms extended as if she were reaching toward him. She could roll her chair to his, reach out and lay a hand on his knee. But that wouldn’t be a good idea.

“He made me a senator,” Ben shrugs his shoulders.

“He sponsored your campaign, and that earned him blind trust?”

Rey can feel the curve of her lip. She’s grateful for the mask hiding the look of disgust from him.

“No, Rey. He made me into a person who could get elected. He gave an internship to a shithead undergrad and molded me into the man I am today. He taught me discipline, control. He showed me how to be strong, how to ignore my emotions.”

She takes him in for a moment, brow creased. His navy suit is a bit rumpled from the day, white shirt faring much the same. He’s loosened the knot of his tie, undone his top button.

And his eyes, those amber depths with shocks of deeper brown flaring from the center. They look tired. Tired the way someone looks when it’s taking all of their energy to hold something in. Tired the way she’s felt since making her grand escape.

“Emotions are part of being human, Ben.” _Is she speaking to herself, or to him?_ “Ignoring them doesn’t make you strong.”

“No! My emotions made me weak!” He slaps Rey’s desk in emphasis. “They held me back from reaching my potential. I’d be nothing without Snoke.”

“Nothing except a man with a good heart. Nothing except a man who wants to do good. Nothing except a man I could see being—” she cuts herself off as tears well in her eyes. She’d thought him arrogant, entitled. And perhaps he is, but more than that he seems so broken, so twisted.

“Could see being _what_ , Rey?”

_Answer Alpha._

He matches her posture, leaning forward in his chair with arms extended. Their fingertips brush, and an electric shock from where they connect goes straight to her heart.

She gasps.

“It doesn’t matter,” she leans back, wipes at her eye with a sleeve. “You seem pretty solid in your convictions.”

“I’d be alone without Snoke.”

His eyes meet hers, and _oh_ , she knows that pain.

She rolls her chair over beside him, sets her hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not alone, Ben.”

He brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand curved around her neck, thumb brushing her cheek through the mask.

“Neither are you,” his voice warbles.

_Oh, Alpha._

She doesn’t think, just rises on unsteady legs, throws one over both of his and settles. She remembers being in a similar position with him before, remembers everything that transpired after. _Was it always so hot in the office?_

She feels like she can’t breathe, not with him so close, not with his palm resting on a throbbing scent gland beneath her ear, not with his fingertips grazing the spot she longs for him to sink into with his teeth.

A shaky hand lifts to her ear, pulls the loop of her mask off and drops it.

He stares at her, unblinking, as that same hand reaches for him, for his ear, his mask, and drags it forward. His plush lips part in greeting.

And what good are lips that plump if not for kissing?

Rey leans forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she brushes her lips against his, pulls back to search his eyes.

Hesitation.

She does it again, moving her lips against his a bit more solidly before retreating.

Longing.

One more time, she pours her intent into the kiss, pours the joy of being with him, the hurt of leaving, the feelings she dares not put words to. When she straightens, his eyes contain a myriad of emotions, swirling and coalescing into one she knows well.

Hunger.

* * *

“I’d be alone without Snoke.”

The admission was like pulling out a splinter. It hurt, but _oh_ , it was freeing. But then there was an open wound, one that throbbed and threatened infection.

He met her gaze, and compassion looked back as she rolled to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

“You’re not alone, Ben.”

_Omega cares._

His hand found itself tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull it back, instead leaving it to rest against her neck, thumb brushing her face through the mask in comfort.

“Neither are you,” his voice came out shaky, as weak as he felt.

_Be strong for Omega._

And then Rey was standing, climbing into his lap and staring at him as his fingers brushed against her mating gland. She brought her own mask down, reminding him of her beauty, her pretty freckles, her perfect mouth, revealed to him once more.

He watched her, unmoving, afraid to break the spell, as she did the same to his mask, dragging it down so they could gaze upon each other, could breathe in each other’s scents more fully.

Her hands landed upon his chest as she leaned into him, kissing him softly. So softly. _This is dangerous._

Her eyes were full of hope.

Again, she kissed him, more fully, and pulled back.

_Please, Omega._

And again. With fervor and feeling, her lips moved against his, communicating things that words could not, making him need her in a way he’d worked so hard not to need anyone. But, oh, did he need her. When she pulled back a third time his fingers tightened on her neck, pulling her back to him.

She stoked this need. She’d fulfill it.

He plundered her mouth, taking that which she gave freely. Teeth nipped. Tongues swiped, caressed. He was a man starved of her, slaking himself on her mouth’s attentions.

Ben felt her hands creep up, felt her lithe fingers curving around his neck to brush at his own glands. It sent a rush of blood to pool in his quickly hardening length.

And then she gripped into the back of his hair, yanking his head back and leaning down to leave a trail of wet kisses along his jaw, down his neck.

Rey tugged his head aside, moving him as she would. He let her. She could take anything as long as she was in his arms.

Lips met throbbing skin, his scent gland aching for her touch.

She nipped at it.

His hips jerked, jostling her forward to rest more fully against him. And then he could feel her hot center pushed against him even through his slacks, her jeans.

“Omega.”

A warning. A plea.

 _Touch me or I might die. Touch me_ and _I might die._

She ground down on him, rubbing that hot center against his straining erection with intent. His hands cupped her ass, moving her into him, urging her on.

But then she stopped.

Pulled back to look at him.

But that gave him a chance to look at her, too. Her mask had fallen off at some point, no longer hanging from her ear like a sign of warning. _Abandon all hope ye who enter here._

Perhaps he should have heeded the warning. Perhaps he could’ve done something differently. Not gotten into the car that first day. Not allowed her back to his home after. Not come here to see her _knowing_ what she did to him.

She was letting her hair down, shaking the bun out into glossy waves that hung to her shoulders.

And that smell hit him stronger. Her smell. The smell of comfort and joy and bliss and lo—

Rey stood up.

_Omega is leaving!_

She drew her hands down, crossed them in front of her to drag her emerald sweater over her head.

_Oh._

Her basic nude bra was next, quickly meeting her top on the floor where she’d tossed it. Her skin was still littered with bruises, mottled greens and yellows showing the signs of healing. His Alpha itched to place more. And yet there he sat, riveted.

Nimble fingers undid a button, pulled down a zipper.

She paused, raised a single eyebrow at him. And then he was in action, a man possessed.

Ben shot up, grabbed Rey by the hips and spun them around, depositing her on the nearest desk. She lifted up enough that he could draw her jeans and panties below her ass, then rested as he dragged them down as far as they could go.

When denim caught on boots, he knelt before her, ripped them off to toss behind him with two thuds. Then he could slide the offending article off, throw it much the same.

His goddess of an Omega gazed down at him.

He snagged an ankle, gently lifted it so he could kiss the inside, could lay kisses all the way up, could leave a wet, lingering kiss just below her cunt.

“Alpha, please,” she sounded as wrecked as he felt. Good.

She scooted her ass forward, presenting where she wanted him. Where he wanted to be.

Ben tossed her legs over his shoulders, the weight reassuring him that she was _there._ And then he placed a gentle kiss right on her lower lips.

Hot tongue parted hotter skin.

Wet tongue tasted wetter folds.

Gods, her taste. He could feast on her every moment of every day until the end of time and never get his fill.

He wiggled his face lower, tongue seeking the source of that wetness as his nose brushed her clit. She cried out, arching into him.

And there he devoured, licking and sucking as she made the prettiest sounds for him. And when he pushed two thick fingers into her, stroking that special spot inside that he knew drove her crazy, she came on his face, pulsating rivers of her sweet slick for him to savor.

Rey tried to sit up, hands scrabbling at the desk. He wasn’t done. 

His arm slung across her lower belly, holding her still for him. She’d made such a lovely mess, it would be a shame not to clean it up. Even as his glands itched, as his cock throbbed, he dove back in.

“Alpha, please, need— need your cock. Your knot. Please.”

_Knot Omega. Claim._

Oh, she was so pretty when she begged.

“One more, Omega,” he spoke into her cunt, “one more for me to taste.”

His fingers worked inside her again, tongue and lips going overtime on her sensitive flesh. Her hand gripped into his hair, tugging it, holding him against her.

He curved his fingers more insistently, let his lips create a tight suction around her clit as his tongue flicked at it. And then she was yanking his hair, her hips fighting his arm to arch up, thighs shaking beside his ears. He worked her through it, not stopping until she sagged on the desk and her hand was petting his hair instead of pulling it.

Her legs dropped as he stood, taking in his wrecked Omega while he unfastened his slacks to take himself in hand. Her pretty face all flushed, eyes bright as she tracked the movements of his hand.

“Now, Alpha.”

He didn’t make a habit of obeying others’ commands, but she could order him to the ends of the universe and he’d find a spaceship. This order was easy.

He was on her in an instant, hitching one leg over his hip as he lined himself up. He was within her in another, plunging himself as deep as he could go.

 _Home_.

“Alphaaaa,” Rey whined at him, her hips rocking against his as he simply held himself inside her.

_Satisfy Omega._

He drew out, pushed back in. He’d forgotten how incredible she felt, her tight, _so tight_ , wet heat surrounding him.

His eyes caught on his hand on her waist, how small she looked under him, how fragile. He knew she was anything but.

Fingers grasped at her other leg, hitching it over his hip and dragging her back. The sound of her back smacking the desk blended with the sound of his hips smacking her ass.

“Need this, Omega. Need to be close to you.”

“Yes, Alpha!”

He was thrusting in earnest, gazing into her eyes.

Intimate. So intimate. His knot inflated further at the intimacy. He wanted to claim her not just out of instinct.

He could feel his balls tightening, but he needed to feel her fluttering around him before he could let go.

“Play with your clit, Omega. Make yourself cum for me.”

And she did. Her little hand snaked down to rub at her clit, eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open for him even as her body floated away on a river of pleasure.

Ben felt the moment she came. Felt it in the clenching of her cunt, felt it in the stiffening of her muscles, felt it in her eyes on his. 

He didn’t need to pound wildly to find his own release. It was so easy to watch her tip over the edge and simply walk off with her. His balls tightened, his knot caught in her silken heat, and he was truly home.

* * *

“Need this, Omega. Need to be close to you.”

 _Need_ you _, Alpha._

“Yes, Alpha!”

Ben plunges in and out of Rey, making full use of those delicious muscles hiding below his wrinkled suit. And then their eyes lock.

She remembers being scared of the intimacy before, of seeing too much in his molten gaze to hold it.

She’s not afraid anymore.

“Play with your clit, Omega. Make yourself cum for me.”

She brings a hand to her center, fingers brushing against his cock to collect slick before circling her clit. She wants to keep holding his eyes, keep seeing what he says with them. Desire. Need. Hope. Something bigger she can’t quite grasp because her eyes want to close as pleasure coils tight inside and it’s all she can do to let him see what he does to her.

She lets him see.

And then moments after, he’s letting her see, too, as he sticks inside of her and leans in to capture her lips in a kiss that speaks the thing she couldn’t decipher in his eyes.

He stands up, scoops his hands beneath her ass to lift her when she hears shuffling behind him, and her eyes flit to the doorway.

“Aw, come on guys! On my desk? What the _fuck_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: pls stop fucking in/on my car  
> Reylo: got it. Desk.


	11. Silence

“Aw, come on guys! On my desk? What the _fuck_!”

“Finn, I— we— I—”

“I’m gonna to be in the break room with the pizza. You come find me when you’re... separate. And clothed.”

Rey had thought that after having Finn pick her up in the middle of the night, after having talks of heat hormones and emotions, she wouldn’t have any embarrassment left when it comes to her roommate. But now she knows she’d been wrong.

She throws an arm across her eyes. Maybe if she can’t see the world then the problems aren’t real. That strategy never worked as a child, though. What are the chances it’ll work any better now?

Though she can’t see it, she can feel as Ben’s stock still body begins to twitch and shudder in a way she’s never felt before. She flings her arm back to the desk with a thud and glares at the snickering Alpha above her.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re laughing at?”

“This is his desk!”

“Yes, it’s his bloody desk! Because defiling his car wasn’t enough, I had to get his _desk_ , too!” She groans.

The laughter grows, and as his body shakes, it nudges something besides her anger, sending ripples of pleasure out from where they’re connected.

A sharp inhale.

A clench of muscles.

Another sharp inhale, this time his.

“Not laughing now.”

He looks down at her, eyes meeting. Where she saw mirth moments ago there is now something sober and cold.

“No, Rey, I’m not.”

His hands curve under her ass, finally lifting before he turns them around to sit in—

“My chair, please. The grey one. I think we’ve scarred Finn and his possessions enough.”

Ben adjusts them to sit in her desk chair, careful to let her situate her legs around the arm rests before fully relaxing. Rey leans into him, hooking her chin over his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

_Home._

“I don’t want to never hear from you again.”

She braces against his chest to look into his eyes. There’s a gentle earnestness there. Something resigned.

“What?”

“You said, if my levels come back normal, that I’ll never have to hear from you again. My levels _are_ going to come back normal, Rey,” he sighs, smoothing her hair from her face, “but I don’t want that.”

She shakes her head, huffing a sigh.

“Ben, you can’t seriously—”

“You’re clearly passionate. I think you could make a lot of difference if you’d give up this war and come work with me.”

His eyes implore her to hear him, to _see_ him.

All she sees is red.

“I _am_ going to make a difference. By getting that fucking Order repealed. And by taking down First Order Pharmaceuticals and anyone who stands by them.”

“Rey, please.”

And even as his words beg for her to stay, his knot deflates and she’s scrambling off of him.

“I know your mind is warped, Ben. I get it.” She finds her pants, sitting to slip them up her legs. “I know you think Snoke is some all-powerful, great man.” She stands, pulling her jeans over her ass to fasten them before tracking down her bra and sweater. “But if your test comes back normal,” she clasps her bra, “that won’t tell me there’s no conspiracy.” She slips her sweater over her head. “It’ll tell me you’re a part of it.”

And with that, she’s grabbing her boots and breezing out the door toward the break room.

* * *

“I know your mind is warped, Ben. I get it. I know you think Snoke is some all-powerful, great man. But if your test comes back normal, that won’t tell me there’s no conspiracy. It’ll tell me you’re a part of it.”

Ben looked on, stunned into stillness while she covered herself to him and covered her _self_ to him.

All this senatorial power at his disposal; the power to write laws, to influence _millions_ , and yet he didn’t have the power to stop her from leaving him alone with his thoughts and her regrets.

_Omega doesn’t trust me._

He looked around the office, searching for something to clean up the evidence of their indiscretion. Slick had soaked through everything surrounding the fly of his pants. Much of his own spend pooled in his lap. 

Finding nothing suitable immediately at hand, he drew off his pants and boxer briefs, using the latter to clean his own skin before replacing his slacks. It was a little breezy, but it would do. He tossed the soiled black cloth in a trash can beneath a desk before following the smell of greasy sustenance and dashed hopes.

“She’s seeing someone actually!”

“No shit!”

Rey and Finn’s voices filtered through the halls as Ben approached.

“Just started. But she was pretty giddy. Said I’m lucky this new suitor already canceled their date tonight or I’d be waiting until tomorrow for results.”

“So when will we have those results?” Ben cut in, leaning against the door frame to watch Rey and her best friend gabbing excitedly over pizza.

She sat leaned forward in her seat at the end of the small couch, plate balanced on her knees as she turned to Ben. Across from her in a matching overstuffed chair sat Finn, back suddenly tense as he glanced at Ben and bit into the slice at his lips, a string of cheese stretching as he pulled it away.

“Pizza is on the table with plates and napkins,” she gestured her head to the left. ”Help yourself. You paid for it, after all.”

In silence he got his pizza. In silence he sat beside her. In silence he bore the feeling of her thigh brushing his as his heart sped and his glands throbbed.

“The results!” Rey’s voice broke through the reverie. “Finn, did Rose say when they’d be ready?”

“Um,” his eyes darted to Ben’s before settling on Rey, “an hour or two from when I dropped them off. Not long. We’ll have enough proof for Senator Assface soon enough.”

“That’s if he’s not a part of it.”

She truly thought so little of him.

Her words were a pit in his stomach, leaving him full of bile and yet so, so empty. He took a bite of pizza and it melted into her hatred. He deserved to feel like this. Deserved it for thinking he could be good enough, strong enough, just _enough_. He swallowed another bite and it joined the first to make a stew of cheese and sauce and worthlessness.

And in silence they ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) is incredible?


	12. Played

Finn shifts in his chair, leaning to the side to pluck the vibrating phone from his pocket. The air in the break room is tense, has been since Ben came in.

“Yeah, Rose?”

Rey strains to make words out of the muffled sounds on the other end of Finn’s phone. Ben’s leg is warm where it’s pressed against hers. 

“Three times?”

There’s anxiety and half digested pizza clawing their way up her throat. Beside her, Ben shifts, crossing his legs. It’s cold now, where they had been touching.

“Alright. Thanks so much, Rose. And have fun with that new fling of yours.”

Finn ends the call, slipping his phone back in his pocket. Rey holds her breath. Ben’s stillness beside her tells her that he does, too.

“Results look like everyone else’s. Half dose. We should still follow up by testing the pills themselves, but I believe you’re due a _congratulations_ ,” Finn smirks. “You got played, just like the rest of us.”

“No,” Ben stands abruptly, and Rey has to crane her neck to see his face, his wild eyes. “No, Snoke wouldn’t do that. Your test is wrong.”

_Alpha is upset._

“Ben,” she grabs his hand in both of hers. He’s so warm. “She ran the test three times, always does. I’m sorry. I know this is hard to hear, but it’s true.”

“No!”

He snatches his hand away. She wants to reach for him again, to hold him and _make_ him accept the truth. She slips her palms beneath her thighs instead, as if the weight of her own body will be enough to suppress that desire.

“I trust Snoke. He wouldn’t do this, and I’m going to prove it to you.”

Rey’s eyes flit to Finn. They share a look of worry, of pity, before she looks back to the Alpha still towering over her.

“Ben—”

“Come with me, Rey,” he looks down at her, eyes beseeching. “Clearly your lab messed up. We can run the tests again at the FO labs. We can talk to Snoke. _You_ can talk to Snoke.”

Finn bolts up, fire in his gaze.

“Rose is an _excellent_ technician!”

Rey stands, as well, grasping Ben’s arm but looking at Finn.

“Yes, she is. But it can’t hurt to go test again. And confront the man. Alone. I want my own meeting, without you, Ben.”

Muscles twitch beneath her fingers. Restrained strength under soft wool.

“We can confront him during the FDA inquiry! We have plenty of proof.”

“We need more, Finn. Something indisputable. Because he somehow knows this is coming, which means some part of the system is as corrupt as he is.”

“So, what, you confront him? You think he’ll confess?” Finn shouts at her, condescension hitting like a brick to the face. “And even if he does, that it would matter? It’s hearsay.”

“She can wear a wire,” Ben’s voice cuts through the fight, soft but decisive.

They turn to him, mirrored faces of confusion. He looks only at her.

“Well, not a real wire. We’re not the FBI,” the sheepish grin on his face makes her heart flutter. “But my calls are all recorded. You can call me, and whatever he says will be recorded and stored on Senate servers.”

“Why?” Finn demands, hostility palpable.

“Because I have nothing to hide.”

His eyes pierce hers, boring down and seeing parts of herself she keeps hidden. The fear. The tiredness. The same are there in his, looking back at her, and when his eyes leave hers to look toward Finn, he leaves a part of himself behind, a part she sees and _knows_.

“And neither does Snoke.”

* * *

After Rey made up her mind, it was easy to iron out the details.

Ben would set up the meeting for Rey and accompany her. She’d call him on speakerphone with her cell in her pocket, and he’d mute his end so as not to give it away.

It bothered him, a bit. Lying to his mentor. The man had given him _everything_ , and Ben was setting him up to be spied upon. But it didn’t really matter; this meeting would end with Rey realizing that First Order did nothing wrong, that her own test results were false. And this recording on the servers would be nothing more than a very long waste of storage space.

She airdropped her contact info to him, and he had to squash down the inner Alpha that told him to save her name as _Omega_ in his phone. _Rey Johnson_ , it said, and _Rey Johnson_ it would stay.

And then he called Snoke.

“Is it done? Did you deal with the girl?”

“She’d like to meet with you, sir,” Ben’s eyes darted to Rey, watching him expectantly. “Alone.”

“Hmm. Alright, that can work. But you will escort her in.”

“Yes, sir. If you’d like.”

“Fine, then. Tomorrow, 11am. Don’t disappoint me, my boy.”

The line cut out, and Ben was left wondering how he could possibly disappoint the man over escorting someone in for a meeting.

Something bothered him, something small that he couldn’t put his finger on. Just out of reach, like an apple on a high branch he was stretching to pluck. He blinked his eyes, clearing his doubts as he put his phone away.

“Meeting is tomorrow at 11. I’ll meet you at the FO building lobby at 10:30. We _do not_ want to be late for him.”

“I’ll see you then,” she confirmed, professional and determined. As if she hadn’t been spread across his lap mewling for him a mere hour ago.

Ben nodded to each of them and left. He drove to his house, parked in his garage, stripped off the suit that reeked of his Omega - _not my Omega_ \- and took a hot shower.

And when the shower was done, he wrapped himself in his towel and ignored the second one on the left hook, the one that he used to dry Rey when she was squeaky clean before making her dirty all over again.

He moved his attention to the sink, applied his moisturizer and hair cream mechanically. His toothbrush received a dollop of paste before meeting teeth.

He turned it on, the vibrations lulling him as he finally looked into the decreasingly fogged mirror. Faded scratch marks on his arms. Faded bruises on his neck and chest. But his glands, oh those weren’t faded at all. Red and angry and throbbing and _demanding_.

_Where is Omega?_

Their meeting would be fine. Snoke would clear everything up. He knew she didn’t want him past her Omega’s urges, but at least she would stop trying to ruin him, stop hounding him, stop reminding him of how incredible she was as he tried to accept she’d never be his.

He spit out his toothpaste and his thoughts along with it.

* * *

“You’re late.”

“I am not!”

“We said 10:30. It’s 10:31.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“You don’t have to call me _god_ , Rey. _Alpha_ works just fine.”

If it weren’t for the black mask covering his mouth, she’s sure she’d be staring at a trademark Solo smirk. As it is, his eyes dance with mirth.

“Did you just… make a joke?”

“I believe that’s what they call that, yes.”

She stares at him, dumbfounded, mouth gaping. Not that he can see it from behind her own black mask. She doesn’t regret the decision to forgo the daisy mask this time. Finn had been right about outfit cohesion affecting her confidence, and she had planned every detail of this outfit herself.

> _“What, you’re not going to deliberate for hours about your outfit again?”_
> 
> _“No, Finn. I’m not.”_
> 
> _She pulled the red and black plaid pantsuit from her closet, hanging it on the back of the door for the morning._
> 
> _“Ooh, power colors! I like it.”_
> 
> _“The jacket pockets are big enough to fit my phone.”_
> 
> _“And it’s functional, too!”_
> 
> _She opened drawers, taking out a lacy black bra and a pair of plain black panties, which she placed on her dresser._
> 
> _“What the hell are_ those _?” he snorted._
> 
> _“Period underwear. I’ll be using them to absorb slick, since I’ll be around Ben so—” she cleared her throat. “Anyway. Functional underwear.”_
> 
> _“Hmm. And what shoes are you wearing?”_
> 
> _“I wanted my burgundy pumps, but they aren’t here.”_
> 
> _“Where are they?”_

“Your shoes,” Ben reaches out, first and second fingers hooked into the heels. “I also have your skirt and coat in my car. Both dry cleaned, of course.”

“Oh! Thank you. You didn’t have to. Dry clean them, that is.”

Rey accepts the pumps and walks to a nearby set of chairs. They’re a stark white leather, hard and uncomfortable and clearly made to look modern and… mostly just look modern. She drops gracefully into one to swap her sensible flats for her mancrusher heels. The flats fold up and slip into her bag.

She stands, taller. Still not as tall as him.

“Ready?”

She nods once, resolute, and he gestures further inside as if to say, _after you._

It’s not particularly busy in the lobby, but the high ceiling and marble floors mean that the words exchanged and the steps taken echo in a soundtrack of business.

They walk toward the elevators, the clicking of her shoes and the soft thumping of his adding their own harmony to the music.

When her heel catches on a rug and she cries out, it’s an aria. And the sound of her hitting the ground could be music, too, but then he’s beside her, gripping her elbow before she can fall.

“Are you ok?”

She looks into his eyes, those expressive eyes that she’s lost herself in before. And that part of himself that he’d left in her the last time they’d locked eyes is calling to the rest of him. _I’m here. I miss you._ Only it’s not a part of him, it’s a part of her. _I miss you._

“Y-yeah. Thank you.”

His fingers unclasp her elbow, and they’re finally calling the elevator and finally getting in and the doors finally close and they’re finally alone and _oh_. That _smell._

_Alpha._

It’s unfair, really. He shouldn’t be allowed to smell that incredible and also look like _that_. His glossy raven locks are begging for her to tug on them while they kiss. She can all but feel the way the waves would wrap around her fingers.

“Rey?”

“Hmm?” she blinks at him.

He inclines his head thoughtfully for a moment, considering her. And then she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. The doors are opening.

“Shall we?”

They exit the small space, and the smell of antiseptic burns through the smell of Alpha making her slick her panties.

It’s almost as open as the lobby, though the ceilings aren’t as tall. People in white coats attend to their duties. One such person, a shorter man with mousy brown hair and a dark grey mask, approaches them. 

“Senator Solo,” he nods at Ben, “Miss Johnson,” he nods at her, “if you’ll come with me, we’ll do a quick blood draw and then you can head up to see Mr. Snoke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed the thanking trend? [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) is an incredible beta who offers the best of crack edits, and I love that for us.


	13. The Meeting

The bandage tugs at the crease of her elbow as Rey opens her purse. The twinge of discomfort is an excellent distraction from the trails of slick leaking out of her at the concentrated scent of Alpha, of _Ben_ , clouding the elevator. She digs through the bag for her phone, which has of course sunken to the bottom of the black cavern. She pulls it out, triumphant, only to unlock it and frown.

“What’s wrong?” Ben grouses.

“No bars.”

“Did you have an important phone call you needed to make right now, Rey?”

“Yes I did, _Ben_. To _you_. I can’t very well call you from inside his office!”

His face flushes. She knows that flush. Knows it’s covering his cheeks beneath his mask, has reached his ears, is probably spreading down his neck and across his chest.

“Oh. Right. Well,” he clears his throat, a distinct bobbing of his Adam’s apple making her knees wobble, “there’s a restroom you can use first. Call me from there.”

She tries not to think about the possible implications of calling him from inside a bathroom. Tries not to picture how he’d respond. _“Better be quiet, Omega,”_ she can all but hear him say, _“Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you being my good little slut.”_

Her panties grow more damp.

He goes deathly still beside her, but before she can be embarrassed, the doors open and they’re walking out into a stark white waiting room with the same uncomfortable chairs as the lobby scattered about. A reception desk the length of the wall sits to the right; behind it a blonde woman with severe eyes and a dark red mask. 

“Gwen,” Ben broaches, and the woman sits taller.

“Senator,” she nods deferentially, turning to Rey. “And that must make you Ms. Johnson.”

“Rey is fine,” she corrects. “Sorry, do you have a restroom I can use?”

The other woman, Gwen, considers Rey for a moment, locking eyes and breathing deeply through her nose. Rey can hear the smirk in her voice when the woman responds.

“Ah, need to _powder your nose_? Restroom is just there,” she gestures to the leftmost door behind Rey.

It’s opulent, with gleaming chrome fixtures and a black marble accent wall. The soap smells of vetiver and bergamot and reminds Rey of Ben’s body wash.

> _“I like making you smell like me, even if it’s just my soap.”_
> 
> _“Alphaaaa.”_
> 
> _“Hush, Omega. I’m right here.”_

“Rey?” Ben knocks on the door.

_Alpha is here!_

“Be right there!” she cries out, voice shrill.

She fumbles to find her phone again, flinging it out only for it to clatter to the ground.

One grounding breath. Two.

Her hand is steady when she unlocks her phone and finds his contact. She’s resolute when she drops it into her pocket with the screen facing in so the light can’t shine through. And when she walks through the restroom door and Ben looks at her like she hung the moon and Gwen looks at her like she stepped in shit, she straightens her spine and nods to them.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

“Shall we?” Ben inclines his head toward the single door on the far end of the office.

Rey strides past him, careful not to trip again.

When she reaches the door, she pauses, unsure. She turns back to Ben, but it’s Gwen who answers the unspoken question.

“He’s expecting you. Just go in.”

So she does.

Snoke’s personal office is twice as large as the waiting room, taking up the entire length of the building, with clear glass walls she’s sure she could spot her apartment from if she tried. The view is breathtaking. 

To the right there’s a bar, a crystal decanter with liquid the color of Ben’s eyes sitting prominently with four matching tumblers. To the left, a desk. Large and clean, cut from an ebony so dark it’s all but black, with more of the modern white chairs.

And behind the desk, a man.

He’s not what she expected. Not that she had set expectations for him, but he doesn’t match them.

A crisp black suit and burnished gold tie almost distract her from how unusual he looks. His head is bald, face gaunt, with wrinkled skin showcasing his age. Piercing grey eyes consider her.

She approaches the desk, sure Ben is behind her by the soft sound of his footsteps on carpet. The man stands, and she has to look up. And up. He towers over her, towers over Ben, even. And he’s sporting a jovial smile that looks misplaced on his incongruous face.

“Ben, my boy! And you must be our Miss Johnson.”

He reaches a long arm across the desk to her. His hand is cool and feels fragile in her grasp, until he grips her hand in what feels more like an effort to grind bones together than make her acquaintance.

“Andrew Snoke, this is Rey Johnson of RESIST Drug Center,” Ben’s voice is brutal, direct. “Rey, this is Mr. Snoke, my mentor.”

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Snoke,” Rey says, backing up to lower herself into one of the two chairs in front of the desk, placing her bag to rest on the other. His chair is as uncomfortable as it looks, hard and uninviting, like the man himself, she’s gathered.

“Of course, Ms. Johnson,” he folds gracefully into his own seat. “I think you’ll agree that we have a number of things to discuss. But I do recall you requesting this meeting be alone,” his eyes flit over her left shoulder. “Thank you for making the introductions, Ben. That will be all.”

She glances back to see Ben hovering just behind her. He looks torn, like there’s something he wants to say but is holding back, before he nods and stalks out the door, shutting it with a _snick_.

The room somehow feels colder without him

When she turns back to Snoke, he’s watching her, studying her.

She clears her throat.

“Would—”

“Well—”

“Sorry, after you, sir.”

“I was just going to offer you a drink, dear. I have some of the finest aged Corellian whiskey this side of the Spine.”

“Thank you, but in the interest of not wasting anyone’s time, I think we can cut to the chase.”

He barks a sharp laugh, slapping his hand on the desk. Rey starts in her seat.

“I like that! You’ve got spunk! Ok, we can discuss the patently false complaint you’ve submitted about my company. Are you here to apologize?”

“Apologize?” Rey snaps. “I’m here to ask why you’re denying what dozens of tests have shown is true. I’m here to ask if you want to do the right thing before the news breaks and your reputation crumbles.”

Her face flames beneath her mask, but her tone is steady and her words are clear. _The jig is up._

“The right thing?” He tilts his head, brow furrowed, as if the words are foreign to him.

“Tell the public what you did. Make up for it.”

He considers her for a moment, his gaze searching, leaving her feeling bare before him.

She sits up straighter. She has nothing to hide.

A gentle chime comes from the computer, and Snoke jerks his head to the screen. He clicks, types. And then he’s studying the screen as the seconds tick past.

“Just as I suspected.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh, I’m studying your blood test as well as the good senator’s. Would you care to look?”

He spins the screen so she can examine the results. They’re exactly what she expected. Her brow furrows.

“It’s what I suspected, too. It’s what I knew. My levels are back to normal because of an infusion I had yesterday. Ben’s are still at half dose. This proves it, and with your own test. Now, can we work toward a solution?”

“Do you know why I had your blood tested here?” Snoke asks, flipping the monitor to face him and settling back in his chair. His fingers steeple before him.

“Because you didn’t trust my lab tech. But now your own lab has come back with the same results. So again, can we please move _forward?”_

A wry smile.

“It’s because lab tests in this building will say whatever I want them to say. So, our dear senator’s results are the pinnacle of health, as are yours.”

“But they’re not.”

“Ah, but they are. Or at least they will be.”

He’s all but admitted to it, but Rey wants the smoking gun, needs to hear him say it.

“Why?”

His responding smirk makes her skin crawl.

“Why does anyone do anything, dear? Money. Power.”

“How does tampering with medication get you power?”

The condescension in his gaze is palpable.

“Do you have any idea how much money we save by halving the dose of all our blockers?”

Bile rises in her throat at the thought of manipulating so many, of potentially _harming_ so many, to make a few dollars.

“It doesn’t matter. People’s lives, their well-being, are being impacted by your greed.”

“If I’m going to have to listen to a diatribe on _goodness_ I think I’ll need that drink. Care to join?”

He rises, walking on long, creaky legs from behind the desk and across the room to pour two drinks. The fleeting relief of the moment to check her phone is a balm for her nerves. Rey slips it back into her pocket just in time for him to set a glass in front of her before retreating to his seat.

“Now where were we?” Snoke mockingly taps his pursed lips. “Ah yes, you were telling me how wrong I am. You’re right. I _shouldn’t_ have made them half strength. Masks clearly can’t cover that much. We’ll have to adjust.”

The pit of dread, the one that’s been growing in her stomach since the moment Finn told her about all this, grows heavier. Dark spindles of anxiety branching out as she puts the puzzle together.

“The masks were to cover for the lower dose!”

A mocking smile.

“Why do you think we pushed for them?”

“I thought I was excited to ruin your company,” Rey grasps her bag, bracing to stand, “but watching _you_ go down will be something else.”

“I wouldn’t, Ms. Johnson.”

She freezes, compelled to stay by the icicle of warning in his tone, poised above her, ready to fall and pierce her at the slightest movement.

His hands disappear as he turns to the side, the sound of a drawer opening ringing in the air. A chill goes up her spine. He wouldn’t threaten her with a weapon in the middle of his own office in broad daylight. _Would he?_

A manilla folder flaps onto the desk, Snoke’s open hand presenting it. She leans forward, snatching the folder to pull it closer and leaf through its contents.

Pictures. Dozens of them.

Pictures of her. With Finn. With Poe. With clients.

With Ben.

“What the _hell_ is this?”

“No need to shout, dear. They’re pictures of all the people my team is ready to _clean up,_ since you won’t drop this. Funny thing about complaints, they tend to disappear when the people voicing them do.”

He sips his whiskey.

She stares at him, mouth agape. She’d known there was a conspiracy, known he wasn’t likely to just give up. But she didn’t show up expecting to be threatened, for _her friends_ to be threatened.

“Ben won’t let you hurt me.”

“Senator Solo will do what I tell him.”

“What’s going on?”

* * *

The meeting had been going exactly as Ben had expected, from what he heard on his headphones. Rey accusing Snoke. Snoke denying the claims.

He popped his earbuds out to thank Gwen for the cucumber water, setting the glass on a coaster on the side table. He put one bud back in.

“—tampering with medication get you power?”

“Do you have any idea how much money we save by halving the dose of all our blockers?”

Ben gasped, eyes darting to Gwen. He sighed in relief to find her staring intently at her monitor, ignoring him completely. _But Snoke wouldn’t do something like this._

“It doesn’t matter. People’s lives, their well-being, are being impacted by your greed.”

_Omega is strong._

“If I’m going to have to listen to a diatribe on _goodness_ I think I’ll need that drink. Care to join?”

He could hear footsteps approach and recede. Rustling. More footsteps, approaching again.

“Now where were we? Ah yes, you were telling me how wrong I am. You’re right. I _shouldn’t_ have made them half strength. Masks clearly can’t cover that much. We’ll have to adjust.”

“The masks were to cover for the lower dose!”

Even his Alpha’s screaming pride at her quick wit was no match for the thundering of his pulse in his ears. _No._

“Dear, why do you think we pushed for them?”

Ben thought he might vomit. He did this. Without the Order he’d fought so hard to pass, none of this could’ve happened. It was only a matter of time before two rutting Alphas came to blows. Their blood would be on _his_ hands.

“I thought I was excited to ruin your company, but watching _you_ go down will be something else.”

“I wouldn’t, Ms. Johnson.”

Quiet.

Ben held his breath. Snoke wouldn’t actually hurt the girl, but the muffled smack followed by rustling had him imagining the worst. 

“What the _hell_ is this?”

“No need to shout, dear. They’re pictures of all the people my team is ready to _clean up,_ since you won’t drop this. Funny thing about complaints, they tend to disappear when the people voicing them do.”

_Protect Omega._

“Ben won’t let you hurt me.”

_Protect. Omega._

Without thinking, without pause, Ben was on his feet and across the room, shoving headphones in his pocket as he opened the door to the office and walked through.

“What’s going on?”

“Ah, Ben. We’re about to have a drink. Won’t you join us?” Snoke nodded to the decanter and three glasses to Ben’s right before taking a sip of his own.

“No, I won’t be having a drink,” he strode to them. “And neither will you.”

Ben plucked the tumbler from Snoke’s hand and crashed it to the desk. Amber droplets sloshed out, splattering the wood.

“That’s $1500-a-bottle whiskey you’re feeding to my desk. What’s gotten into you?”

“Blockers. Wait, that’s not right, is it? Because half my blockers _aren’t_ getting into me.”

Shouting felt good, like letting out a little bit of the poison of hurt in his heart. Yell enough and he might not drown in it.

“You believe her lies, now?” Snoke’s voice warbled as he looked up at Ben.

“I heard everything. I heard you threaten Rey!” he screamed back.

“I wouldn’t _have_ to threaten her if you could have just controlled this _Omega bitch!”_

“Excuse me?” Ben’s voice was eerily level, calm. The poison wasn’t in his heart, he realized, it was in Snoke’s.

“If you’d done as you’d been told, _dealt with her_ , I wouldn’t have to clean up this mess of yours.”

Rey stood, placing a hand on his arm. “Let’s just go, Ben. We have what we need.”

“Guess I’m just done taking orders from you. Here,” he slid Rey’s glass across the desk to Snoke, “your precious whiskey.”

A leathery hand darted out to snatch a tumbler and bring it to thin lips, draining it.

“At least my whiskey never disappoints,” the old man spat. “All I ever wanted was to make you great, and this is how you thank me. By siding with some Omega _slut_ over me.”

A growl formed in Ben’s throat. His Alpha clawed at his mind to be set free, to scream at the Beta to _obey_ , to protect his Omega. He swallowed the snarl and his own fire with it.

But fire doesn’t like to be contained.

“You’d be wise to watch what you say, old man. Never know who might take offense.”

Snoke scoffed, “You don’t have the strength to do anything. Never did. You’re—ahem—worthless,” a cough, “and weak,” his voice cracked.

Rey’s nails dug into his arm as their eyes met, worry swimming in her gaze.

_Alpha is here, Omega._

“Wh-which glass did—”

All eyes were on the desk, then. On the glass in the middle, surrounded by faint water marks, still with two fingers of whiskey. And then to the empty glass before him.

And recognition dawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Snoke calls Ben "my boy," [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) comments "ew" in the Google doc, and I just think that's neat.


	14. Reunion

Snoke is pronounced dead at the scene at 12:37PM. The toxicology reports indicate cyanide, and when the investigators end up finding three more glasses lined with a potassium cyanide solution behind the bar, the police inquiry into Ben and Rey’s involvement is done.

Without Snoke at the helm, the walls of First Order Pharmaceuticals quickly begin to crumble. The news about their blockers breaks, and the company’s assets are quickly liquidated to pay for the hefty settlements from the class action lawsuit.

RESIST Drug Center sets up as an infusion and testing center to get everyone’s levels back to normal, as well as provide free counseling for anyone affected, thanks to a _generous_ private donation and a few government grants. It’s tiring, all the extra work, but incredibly rewarding to be helping so many people.

The press is the hardest part. The recording of her meeting with Snoke features heavily in the news for weeks. Interview requests, paparazzi, a quick spot on Good Morning Chandrila. _The Omega Who Took Down First Order,_ they call her. Or _The Omega Who Almost Died for Her Blockers._

Sixteen hour workdays don’t leave her much time for herself, let alone to think about Ben, but she smiles softly to herself when she hears about his impassioned speech on the Senate floor about repealing Order 66. Then it’s back to the grind, back to the twelfth blood draw of the day, back to the ever-growing list of responsibilities she’s somehow ended up with.

Time flows quickly, a rushing stream she’s carried along as she does her best to juggle everything that’s happening. And it isn’t until the first cramp hits her as she bites into her morning toast that Rey remembers her heat.

_Where is Alpha?_

She does the mental math, coming to the sickening conclusion that while this one is scheduled, she simply _forgot._ The text to Finn is easy enough; he’s been staying with Poe more and more of late, and he’s more than happy to continue to do so.

She’s mid-trek to her bedroom when the second cramp hits. She knows there will be a trail of slick to clean up, but that’s a future-Rey problem. Current Rey needs to get to her bed.

Her knotted dildo is in her bedside drawer, ready to take the edge off, but she knows that’s all it can do. Take the edge off. She thinks back to her last heat, how blissful instead of stressful it had been.

_Alpha can take care of me._

Her thumb hovers over Ben’s contact. They haven’t talked in weeks, not since he dropped off the check for Finn’s detailing service.

> _“Hi.”_
> 
> _“Hi.”_
> 
> _“I, uh, brought the check. For the Beta’s car.”_
> 
> _“Finn. Thank you, I’m glad he can stop whining at me now.”_
> 
> _“Of course. Sorry it took so long; I’ve been a bit… busy.”_
> 
> _“Yeah, me too.”_
> 
> _“I know. I’ve seen you on the news. You look good, Rey.”_
> 
> _Her face flushed._
> 
> _“Oh, um, thanks. You look— you look tired, Ben. Are you okay?”_
> 
> _“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”_
> 
> _“Ok well, thanks, then. For the check.”_
> 
> _“Yeah. I’ll see you around, Rey.”_

More slick leaks out as she remembers how, even tired and clearly dealing with something, his shoulders were broad and tall, his hands strong and warm. And his smell. The increased blockers certainly dampened the strength, but even remembering it has her drooling for more.

“Rey?”

She stares down at her phone, confused at the call to Ben Solo that’s apparently 20 seconds in.

“Alpha,” she whimpers.

“Rey, are you ok?”

“Alpha, it hurts.”

She can hear the low growl emanating from his throat, can hear rustling pages and slamming drawers.

“I can be there in fifteen, Omega. Can you be my good girl and wait for me?”

“I need—”

“I know what you need, Omega. Get your knotted dildo.”

Her hand is yanking open the drawer and grasping the toy before she can fully process his instruction. Her pulse is pounding, sweat dripping from her brow and soaking the sheets beneath her. 

“Now, you’re going to suck it the way you would my cock.”

“But Alpha—”

“No _buts_ but yours, Omega. Lick the tip.”

Her tongue darts out, tasting the smooth silicone. She pretends it’s Ben’s, twirling her little tongue around, letting her soft lips cushion the first pass into her mouth.

But it’s clean, with no flavor to speak of. And Ben’s cock tastes musky and heady and perfectly Alpha.

She whines.

“Such a good Omega, sucking your toy while you wait for me. I think you deserve a reward. Go ahead and tease yourself with it. Run it up and down your lips.”

The moan Rey lets loose as it grazes her clit is loud and unabashed, and Ben’s choked breath faintly registers in her mind as a point of pride.

“Are you ready, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha. Please!”

“Push it in. All the way in one stroke, because I know that’s what my greedy girl needs.”

The fullness is like standing beneath a hot stream of water beating onto sore muscles. It helps, and it feels good, but it’s nothing compared to the attention another person could supply to those aches.

“Eleven minutes, Rey. I want you to fuck yourself the way I would.”

She grasps the base of the toy, pumping it in and out of her slick channel as mewls and pleas fall from her lips. Words of encouragement, praising what a _good_ and _obedient_ little Omega she is worm their way from her phone into her soul.

And when she changes the angle because her thigh is cramping it’s there, _right there,_ just need a bit more—

“Come for me, Omega. Push that knot in and come for your Alpha.”

And she does.

Fractured slivers of euphoria pound through her veins while her muscles tense, a broken scream ripping from her throat as her pussy accepts the knot.

Full.

_Not as full as Alpha makes me._

“Mmm good girl. Seven minutes. Unlock the door and make me a pretty nest.”

Wobbly legs carry her to the entryway, dildo still lodged inside. Shaky fingers unlock the door. And then she’s back to her room, dragging spare blankets out of the closet to make the perfect nest for her Alpha.

She hears the door open and close, the deadbolt clicking into place. The smell hits seconds later, the smell of snuggling up in the bed of a truck at the drive-in as a hand dances up her inner thigh. The smell of overwrought nerves having one last orgasm dragged out.

_Alpha!_

* * *

The sounds of Rey fucking herself on her toy made it hard to drive, but Ben wouldn’t give them up for the world. He parked in the Chevelle’s spot, the same one Rey had him use when he dropped off the check for the car they’d defiled.

His cock grew stiffer as he remembered those acts of defiling.

Two flights of stairs later, he was turning the knob, preening for a brief flash at how his Omega had obeyed and left it open for him. Until the smell hit.

_Omega._

He followed the trail of slick on the floor to her bedroom, dropping clothing as he went. Shoes and mask at the door, forgotten. Jacket shortly behind. Tie, shirt, undershirt, all heaps of wrinkled cloth in Rey’s hallway.

Fingers that were far too nimble for their size worked to open pants and yank them off. And as he entered her bedroom, there was his perfect girl lying in her perfect nest while her perfect little hands plucked at a perfect breast and worked her dildo in and out of her perfect hole.

He’d never before been so jealous of plastic.

“Alpha,” she cried.

Ben was on her in an instant, mouth latching to one pert pink nipple as he pulled the toy from her cunt and replaced it with his cock.

Hot. Wet. Silky and tight and pulsing with need. _Or was that him?_

His hips drove into hers as he released her breast with a gentle _pop_ and brought the toy to her lips. Their eyes locked.

“Show me what you were doing earlier.”

Rey’s hand grasped his, and together they fed her the toy.

Her pretty tongue danced along the silicone, cleaning her own slick from the surface as his eyes tracked the movement. Nails dug into his hand as she forced the dildo against her throat, a minor gag making her clench that much tighter on his cock.

His eyes tore away from her mouth to look onto hers. The heat and depth there had him tossing the toy away so he could lock his lips on hers.

Her mouth opened on a sigh, and when his tongue slipped in to move against hers, it felt like home. Tasted like it, too. Like Omega and slick and sex and _Rey._

His knot was inflating with every pass into her heat, balls tingling with every cry from her lips.

His thumb found its way to her clit, rubbing in time to his thrusts. He broke away from her lips to mouth at a gland on her neck, and she was lost.

A silent scream into the air, muscles twitching as he rode her through the waves of her orgasm. When she lay boneless and breathless beneath him, he let go. His Alpha rutted into her with abandon, chanting about _knotting_ and _breeding_ and _mating_ in his head.

When his knot finally caught inside of her, he was lost, too. Pleasure burst in his cock, behind his eyes, inside the very marrow of his bones as her perfect cunt milked him dry.

He draped himself over her for scant moments, pulse thundering in his head, before adjusting them, ever the gentleman, so she lay atop his chest as aftershocks rippled through them both. His hand dragged slowly up and down her smooth back, reveling in being allowed to be near her, to _touch_ her.

And when she lifted her head to smile lazily at him, he realized he was lost in another way, too. Because every synapse in his brain, every cell, every molecule, every subatomic particle of him yearned to hold her and love her and never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) owns my heart and soul, ok?


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A **huge** "Thank You" for reading my first real, actual, plotful fic. I cannot believe it's done, but I'm glad I stuck it out.

_“Order 66 was officially repealed yesterday to be replaced by the Designation Agnostic Safety and Health Act, which will establish social wellness programs aimed at helping Alphas and Omegas navigate society—”_

Rey shuts off the TV, and Ben turns in his seat at the kitchen table to face her.

“I can’t believe it’s real,” he breathes.

“What’s that?” she asks around her morning toast and egg, a new addition which Ben insists is part of a balanced breakfast.

“Fourteen months of fighting for what’s right, and it’s finally _done_.”

She swallows before giving him a soft smile, placing her hand over his. He’s warm beneath her touch, and as she looks down, even after all these months, she still marvels at how massive he is.

“Order 66 is done, yes. But the hard work is far from over. RESIST is in the running to be the main outreach center for the DASH programs,” her eyes dart to the clock above the stove, widening. “Speaking of, I should get dressed. Finn blocked off my whole calendar for the next week to strategize.”

Rey moves to stand, but as her hand pulls from Ben’s, he grabs it, bringing her palm to his lips.

The soft brush of skin, his hot breath, the molten look in his eyes - they all have ribbons of arousal curling low in her belly. When he moves her index finger into his mouth to suck and nibble on it, her cunt throbs.

“Ben, we can’t. I have meetings!”

“You don’t,” he says around the digit.

Oh, that should be illegal. Lips and tongue moving over skin she’s never thought of as erotic until this very moment.

“No, I really do. Here, look,” she pulls up the calendar app on her phone.

She’s right, meetings with Finn block off every working time slot on her calendar for the next week. But whereas she _knows_ that last night the meetings had titles like _Strategizing Logistics_ and _Budgeting_ , every meeting now just says _Enjoy._

“Ben, what’s going on?”

He’s moved on to her middle finger, and the rough bite he gives to the pad as he takes it out has her cunt clenching. He places her hand on his bare chest, over his heart.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Her head throbs, pulse pounding in her ears. It feels like the egg she just ate somehow hatched into a very boisterous chicken in her stomach.

“I love you, too,” she replies cautiously.

His hair is rumpled with sleep, falling over his brow in a boyish way. His lips pout up at her, plump and pink and begging to be kissed. 

And his eyes. 

His eyes are liquid amber and molten gold, every bit of love and affection they share swimming in those depths as he speaks.

“I didn’t know what love was. I didn’t know about joy, or contentment, or even true purpose; not until you walked through the door of my office and insisted I call you _Rey.”_

There’s tears brimming in her eyes, but that’s okay, because there’s tears in his eyes, too.

“And I love calling you _Rey._ And _sweetheart,_ and _Omega_ ,” his voice drops, and she feels slick pooling. “But there’s something else I want to call you, something I would be _honored_ to have you call me.”

And then there’s tears on her face, and that’s okay, too, because his tears are paving roads of affection and salt on his cheeks to match.

“I want to be your Mate, Rey. And I’m pretty sure you’re ready, too, but if you’re not, that’s okay, I can wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes for y—”

Her lips are on his and her nose is on his and the tears on her cheeks are on his, too. And for a brief moment everything in the cosmos is exactly as it’s meant to be. But then his hand is fisting the hair at the base of her neck and wrenching her head back, and the grip in her hair hurts but the loss of his lips on hers is a _devastation_.

“Say it, Rey. Please.”

“Yes, Ben,” she pants.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Alpha. Mate me. Please.”

The words pass her lips just in time for his to crash back into them. He’s not gentle, and he’s not kind. He’s teeth clacking together, nipping her lips. He’s tongue pillaging, stealing her breath the way he’s stolen her heart.

He tosses her over his shoulder to bring her into their bedroom and drop her onto the mattress of their California King bed. When she bounces up for a moment from the force, it feels like flying. But then he’s ripping off her shirt and dragging down her shorts, and with the way his eyes look as he takes in every inch of her naked skin, she _is_ flying.

He doesn’t look for long.

His hands are on her breasts, softly cupping before tweaking and worrying the sensitive peaks. He settles between her thighs, and the brush of skin on cool nylon is not the sensation she’s seeking.

Her legs scrabble, feet clawing at his shorts to push them down over his ass and give her the skin-to-skin heat she craves. He spares a moment and a hand to rip his shorts off before returning to her perky tits that are just begging for more of his attention.

The momentum of their desire is heady.

Rey can tell the moment he remembers himself as his lips move from her breast up to her throat, licking and nipping at her scent gland as she cards her fingers through his hair. She cranes her neck, allowing him access to that special place only he has ever kissed and only he ever will.

_Yes, Alpha. Bite!_

Ben kisses it softly before returning to nip at her collarbone, and she keens.

“I want to be inside you when I do it,” he tells the bruise he’s just made above her breast.

She snakes a hand between them, finding him blissfully hard, and lines him up at her entrance. Legs braced on the bed below her, she lifts her hips, impaling herself on him.

Even as the stretch burns, the glide is effortless, thanks to rivers of slick she constantly makes for him.

He bottoms out with their twin groans.

“Please, Alpha, now?”

“Not yet, Omega. I want you right on the edge first,” he tells her, shoving a pillow under her hips.

She whimpers.

He hikes her legs over his hips and slowly pulls her beneath the riptide.

His thrusts start slow, a gentle rocking together that leaves her full of his cock and still craving more. Her thighs strain, but he takes his time.

Her hands tug at her own breasts, pinching her nipples in search of added stimulation. It’s not to be. He grips both wrists, manacling them in one giant paw above her head while she whines.

“What’s the hurry, Omega? I’m enjoying myself.”

“Need more. Please, Ben. Alpha. Need more.”

His hips oblige, moving a little faster, a little further.

“Alpha, please!”

Her nails dig into her own palms, muscles fighting his grasp. He’s still measured and controlled, like a stone skipping across the surface of a lake when she wants a cannonball.

“Alpha, _please!”_

“So needy, my Omega. Just a wet, needy little hole begging to be destroyed.”

But even as he taunts her, he’s giving in, rolling his hips to pump himself into her with a severity that has her toes curling after just one pass. Fucking her the way she craves.

Their eyes lock together, a silent order to keep watching, as he brings a hand down to strum at her clit. Soon her thighs are shaking and her ass is twitching and she’s absolutely on the _bleeding edge_ , and his hips stop moving as he bends down to put his mouth at that throbbing spot behind her neck.

And bites.

If the loss of his lips before was a devastation, this is a _revelation._

Ben’s hips start to move again, but Rey’s already coming from his bite. His hand is on her clit, and his cock is hitting that perfect spot inside her, and she isn’t sure the first orgasm has actually ended when the next one starts.

* * *

When his teeth broke her skin, a sort of calm rushed over Ben, like the quiet of having your head underwater, the world confirming that, _yes, this is right._

But the moment passed, and like the sounds of the beach returning full force when you come up for air, so too did the feeling of his perfect Omega, his Rey, his _Mate_ coming again on his cock, slick walls fluttering around him.

He wanted it to last forever, but the tension in his groin told him it wouldn’t be long.

Bracing his forearms on either side of her head, he snapped his hips into hers as she raked her nails down his back. The extra stimulation was it.

His legs shook as his knot finally slipped into her, head drooping down in exhaustion. And then she was straining below him, craning her neck so she could bite him, too.

Pleasure clawed its way through his body, sinful zaps of bliss he could feel in the balls of his feet, his elbows, his knuckles, all the parts of his body that he’d never considered could feel so _good._

They came down from their highs together, panting the same air and lying in the same bed as before, but everything seemed more vivid. The sheets more soft, the walls more blue, their love simply _more_.

Ben’s stomach growled, and Rey burst into a fit of giggles. Even the way his knot jerked at her sensitive flesh couldn’t stop her laughter. And soon Ben was laughing, too. Because Rey was in his arms and in his bed and in his life and _his_. 

And he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last huge shoutout to [Tricia](https://twitter.com/ebongawk), whose guidance on plot and general beta-ing have been my lifeblood. If you're not following her on Twitter and [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy) you are seriously missing out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that’s not just pwp, so please be kind and patient while I step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading this TrashPile Production.
> 
> Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashPile11) for some roaring horny good times.


End file.
